A War Between Two Hearts
by shanemandy
Summary: Set in the 1940's. Nathan Scott is a solider, making a stop in Tree Hill. Particularly Lights and Stars Cafe, where that night Haley James is singing. Owned by her best friend lucas, its a journey of finding love, loosing it, and choosing between it.
1. Tonight Of Changes

**This is my new story; I took inspiration from countless movies and stories, as well as my own. And overall, my imagination. So I hope you guys enjoy it=]**

**--------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment tonight we have a _Lights and Stars Café _regular Miss. Haley James!"

Haley took a deep breath and walked through the small opening of the blue curtains and was instantly blinded by the lights coming from her every direction. Her only way of stabilization from the heat and lights of the stage was from Lucas. She smiled at him as she made her way across the stage toward him. Lucas reached his hand out as Haley reached for it doing her best to glide in her new heals and dress; she had used her entire month's paycheck to purchase the dress as Luke surprised her with a pair of brand new shoes. Haley had known Lucas since she moved here when she was twelve; the two were instant friends. They were practically inseparable.

Karen Roe, the owner of _Lights and Stars Café_ along with being Luke's mother always had her idea of those two. Even going as far as telling them that they would marry, but it wasn't just her, the whole town believed in that too. When Karen passed away during Luke and Haley's senior year he was left to take over the café and continue what his mother had started. Though Haley had a full ride to Julliard she turned them down and stayed with her best friend. She promised herself she would go back someday, but as the days passed that someday was slowly becoming a thing of the past. She never brought herself to say she regretted the decision on some level, that the life she had now was one she never would have imagined, yet Luke needed her and she would gladly give it all up for him again if she had to.

Now at the age of twenty- one she was living in a small rundown apartment across town and had a steady job as a waitress at the café.

But tonight was different. Tonight would change it all.

A week ago Haley had been wiping down the last few tables of the night as Luke was closing up the doors when he overheard her singing a faint lullaby. He told her that night that he swore it was an angel coming to take him away, and then kept on persisting Haley to sing at the café. Yet for a week Haley wouldn't budge, for days she told Luke the same thing in a different way. "_No... Not tonight... Some other time...I don't feel well"_. Luke knew she was nervous in front of people, but that never stopped him from asking her every night before the curtain was drawn back. And finally, last night as the two of them sat in the dark lighted café listening to the small radio on the table Luke took it as another chance to ask Haley and prepared himself to hear the same answer. When Haley said yes he dropped his pen not sure he heard the sound of it clink to the hardwood floors.

Though she had said yes, Haley couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach dance frantically and her heart pound with a different, more rapid, beat.

Now here she stood in one of the most beautiful dresses she ever had the honor to own, let alone wear, and couldn't remember the first line to the song she had written for tonight. She knew it was about love, or something like it. It was the best she could do, considering she had never been in love. Haley had spent all night working on it, thinking about the right things to say, the feelings that would come from it…yet it wasn't enough. It couldn't be.

"Ready?" Luke whispered as he let go of Haley's hand and began to back into the dark shadows of the stage corridors.

"I- I think so." Haley whispered back. Taking a second to let out the air she had captured in her lungs without conscious she nodded to Luke. Smiling once more, he disappeared into the curtains leaving Haley by herself in front of a full house. Haley put on a smile, knowing she looked like a coward up here; a fool. She didn't belong, but she had promised. And Haley was a woman of her word. Nodding to the pianist and band, she moved forth to the mic as the music filled the air. Now closer to the edge of the stage the lights were no longer the dominant sight of her view, slowly the faces at the tables and bar were coming in focus.

_Stand by me _

_Become the one that helps me see_

_Your words of promise mean everything_

_Say you'll love me_

_Even if it's just for tonight_

_I need to know_

_Whether I can trust in you_

_Please don't let go_

_Hold on to me forever_

Haley smiled wider as the feeling of singing her own song in a place she had called home for so long was a success. Looking at the crowd she saw couples smile at one another, the ones that had come alone sneak glances at the person they had been eyeing the whole night, some even getting out their seats and begin dancing on the dance floor. Haley grabbed the mic's base with more confidence now.

_The calm I feel_

_When you're around_

_The words you say_

_Will always be my stable ground_

_The coolness of your hand _

_A comfort that I count on_

_Say you'll love me forever_

_Even if it's just for tonight_

_I need to know_

_Whether you're the one for me_

Now with great pride Haley let the band take it from there, the sounds of the piano, violins, and other varies instruments filled the room with delicious sounds. Haley looked out towards the crowd once more hoping to find Luke at the bar, but her search for him was quickly cut short as Haley met with a pair of eyes she had never seen before. The electric blue orbs stayed glued on her, and for some reason Haley wasn't sure it was because she was singing. He looked at her with such wonder and at the same time he looked like he knew something that should have been obvious to Haley. Moving back to the mic Haley bit her lip waiting for the next verse to begin. Finally being able to pull away from his gaze she looked at him fully. He wore a dark green hat, which rested on his slicked raven black hair. His uniform seemed to match that as well that was slightly decorated with a few buttons, pockets, and badges. In his hand he held a glass of scotch, but it was only there as a prop, for he seemed to ignore it just like the countless number of woman that seemed to surround him. He looked back at her with as much questions as Haley knew she was presenting. Haley felt her stomach flip as he smiled at her, nothing big but one with as much warmth and feeling as a simple smile.

"Haley!" Hissed Christopher the pianist. Haley pulled away from the man she had been caught up in and looked with confusion to Christopher. Rolling his eyes he played the first notes before the next verse and whispered with venom. "The next verse!"

Looking back to the crowd she sighed with happiness that no one else seemed to notice or care, but she quickly jumped into the verse.

_Those eyes_

_I can't pull away from_

_Blue and deep_

_They overtake my every dream_

_Now say you'll love me forever_

_Even if it's just for tonight_

_I need to know_

_That I don't feel this way alone._

Haley couldn't help but whisper the last sentence of the verse. With a shaky breath she looked back up to where the mystery man stood, but he was gone. Haley was so caught up looking for this man that she nearly jumped off the stage when Luke was suddenly standing beside her applauding along with the audience.

"Beautiful Haley, that was truly fantastic." Luke said as he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her off the stage.

"Can I have a minute?" Haley asked still unsure of this new feeling she was being overwhelmed with.

Concerned, Luke nodded without saying a word and closed the door behind him. Haley sat in front of the dressing room mirror. She appeared to be normal, no immediate signs of being off from her usual self. Haley scooted closer to the mirror, the round golf ball sized bulbs shining bright, and that's when she noticed it. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wondrous, and looking down at her hands she saw how they shook. Frustrated with uncertainty Haley buried her face in her hands. "Pull yourself together!" Haley instructed to herself.

After splashing cold water on her face, Haley changed from the dress she wore on stage into her required uniform for the café. Releasing her hair from the bun she had done earlier she simply slipped a few strands back with a bobby pin.

"You were something James!"

"I haven't seen a performance like that since Billie Holiday came last year!"

"What a voice Haley!"

Haley was greeted with from every direction as she stepped out from the back of the café and onto the main floor where the house of people gathered around her. Haley thanked everyone as she walked through the sea of people to Luke was behind the bar.

"Don't mess his drink up, Cal. He's one of my loyal customers." Luke directed the new bartender. Looking up he saw Haley. "I swear one song and you have this whole place like a circus. Just proves you need to up there more."

Grabbing a fresh pad and pen from under the counter Haley smirked. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Right now my main concern is this place. I do one song and I come out to see tables not being cared for and orders not being done!" Haley gestured in front of her as she stated the obvious to Luke. Though he had it under control she knew he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Lately they had been short on staff, with the war going on it was a hard time on everyone.

"I know. So I appreciate you staying and helping out. Also, we just got a major ship of soldiers before your song started." Luke said with some remorse. "So watch out, I already warned the other girls."

Haley laughed. "Luke why do you think all soldiers are bad? Just because Ana, who by the way was a whore, left you for a solider doesn't mean that they all want to steal people's girls."

"Just keep an eye out." Luke spat as he walked over to a table of customers.

Rolling her eyes Haley began to make the rounds. Picking up the tables that were left unattended as well as serving those who had been waiting. She was thankful that she sang tonight and succeeded in pleasing people, if it wasn't for that, she was sure that these customers would have been angry. Everyone from town seemed to be in the café, whether it was just passing through or having a meal. She was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Here you go Sam." Haley placed a plate of hot food in front of the customer as she balanced her tray of drinks she still had to pass out. "How's Maggie? I heard she went off to Los Angeles, acting I take?"

Sam smiled up at Haley. "Yes ma'am went last week on the four o'clock train."

"That's great. I wish her well, be sure to say hi next time you talk to her. Enjoy your me-" Haley backed into a body. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I-" Turning around she met eyes with a pair of eyes she had only seen once but would forever remember.

"No it was my fault." He said politely. "You need some help with that?" He asked as Haley clutched the tray of drinks, which were now clanking around each other from Haley's unsteady grasp.

"Here let me take that from you." Reaching for the tray he brushed lightly against her arm, causing Haley to jump. Haley let go of the tray sending it falling to the floor, the glasses and liquor sprawling across the floor. Silence fell around the café the customers peering over to see what the commotion was. Neither of them moved; he stood there staring at her as she held her hand where he had touched.

Luke was across the room when he heard the crash, almost instantly he sent two of his bus boys to clean up the mess. He jumped up on the stage and nodded to the band that waited for his next cue. "Sorry for that ladies and gentlemen, accidents do happen. But no worries, the fun and excitement has yet to cease. Take it Chris!" Luke motioned to the band and they instantly began playing a friendly, up beat song. As if nothing happened, the customers resumed their business.

Making his way through some of the dancers Luke quickly walked his way to Haley who hadn't seemed to move one bit. "You okay?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded looking to Luke. "Yes, actually I was wondering if…if I could go home early." She asked before looking behind Luke to the electric blue eyes and back to his. "If that's not too much, if so, I can stay and help you close."

Shaking his head, he placed his hand on Haley's shoulders. "No, take the rest of the night odd. Need me to take you home?"

"No. I can take a cab. Thanks though." Luke watched as Haley abruptly left the scene and into the back of the café. In a daze she dressed out of her uniform, almost putting on her plain dress, she decided that tonight would be the only night she could wear her beautiful Chanel dress. With that placed back on her dainty body, she threw on her gloves, coat, and hat and headed out of the cafes back door. Turning the corner in a hurry she ran into a soft, yet very firm body. "Oof!"

"Two times in a row, I think we just beat a record." The male voice joked.

Looking up she was surprised that it was the man from the café; he seemed to be everywhere she was. Since their encounters she hadn't said one word, though all she had in her head was questions for him. "What do you want?" Haley bluntly blurted out. "I'm sorry, no, that's not what I meant. I-I was asking...why are you out here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he let out a sigh that was visible in the cold night. "I kept asking myself that same question since I walked out the door."

Haley bit down on her lip waiting for a sign of what to do next. "I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott and you are…Haley James?" Nathan asked as he held out his hand. Slipping her glove covered hand into his they shook the silence away.

"You're not from around here. Where are you from exactly?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms taking a step forward.

"That obvious, huh? It was the uniform wasn't it?" Nathan smiled as he touched his hat.

"No, wasn't that. That was actually the last thing I noticed." Haley gulped at her honesty.

Smiling a crooked smile that Haley right there and then stated as the best smile she ever seen, Nathan continued. "I'm from Chicago. You're from here?"

"In a way. I moved here when I was twelve, so it's been a few of years."

Nathan watched as she explained her story with great detail and honesty. How her dad was an alcoholic who beat her mom, and how her mother sent her here to live with her aunt. He heard all that she said, but his eyes couldn't help but pick up the small things. The way she brushed her hair aside, even when there wasn't anything there; nervous habit he concluded. How Haley bit down on her lip whenever she gave something a great deal of thought. And when she spoke she always looked at him, even when her confession was something people wouldn't normally confine to a stranger. As Haley finished Nathan found himself reaching for her hand, at first it was to comfort her and let her know that he appreciated this small piece of her. But once their hands touched Nathan found it difficult to pull away and instead of that, he entwined them.

Haley gladly snaked her small, polished nailed fingers with his rough, strong ones. They walked in silence down the pier watching the small wave's crash against the rocks alongside the docks. Nathan glanced at Haley…and it all changed for him. Seeing Haley tonight he knew she was different, that she was somehow suppose to be in his life. But at that moment, as they walked down the pier her beauty enhanced with the soft glow of the mood, he knew he had it bad. That leaving Tree Hill would be the harder than it was supposed to be. He had to tell her.

"Haley." Nathan whispered, his voice hoarse. The two stopped were they where, their hands still entwined with one another.

'Yes?" Haley asked.

Nathan struggled with the words; he wasn't good with expressing himself. Not only was that necessary for being a solider in a war like this. But it had a lot to do with his upbringing. The less you said in his family the more you were accepted. Nathan could never do that, but he learned.

"I-I…" Nathan looked down at their entwined hands finding it even harder to form the words as Haley rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on his hand. How comfortable they were already with each other. "Where exactly do you live?" Nathan chickened out.

Slightly disappointed, but not showing it. Haley smiled as she pointed in the direction of her street. "Just two more blocks, and the first right."

They continued their way down the street. At first in silence, but after a minute Nathan couldn't help but ask question after question. He was curious about her. Where she was from, what her family was like, what she wanted in life, what she believed in. Everything and anything. Nathan even asked about the silly things in life; what her favorite song was, what she liked to eat, did she like the rain, where did she want to travel.

"Well, let's see. My favorite song is "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday. Such a beautiful song, so sad yet…so hopeful. The things I like to eat…pasta, fruit, and…" Haley hesitated as she tightened her grip on Nathans hand. "Cracker Jacks."

Nathan laughed at her. "I love Cracker Jacks too. Especially when you're on the move like I am, it comes in handy for a quick snack."

"Why are you in the war?" Haley asked, her own curiosity kicking in.

"What do you mean?"

They past the closed shops, the windows dark and doors tightly shut. They were the only ones out tonight. "I mean, you must have had a reason to become a man of honor. What made you want to join the Army, made you risk your life for a war that is not ours?"

For a while it was only the sound of Haley and Nathans shoes pounding softly on the ground along with the small waves crashing along the pier. For a moment Haley felt stupid for asking, it was a personal matter, she just met Nathan. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have as-"

"I joined because I felt I had too." Nathan quickly said. "A part of me knew that it was the right thing to do. All my friends had left school, work, and devoted their lives to protecting something. I never had that…I didn't know what it would be like, to protect something." They made a right turn and down Haley's street. "Haley, my family is…I think in the beginning I left for the war because I wanted to get away from them. Later, I sort of just became use to it. Waking up, following orders, preparing myself for the worst. So to answer your question…I joined because I knew I had nothing to lose."

Nathan was suddenly jolted back as Haley stopped in her tracks. "This is my place."

The moment had come for Nathan to say goodbye, and oddly enough, that was a feeling he didn't like. He pulled his hand away from Haley, causing her to frown, but redeemed himself by stepping closer to her body. The wind picked up a fraction causing Haley to pull her coat tighter to her body and that's when's he realized Nathans attire. He wore nothing but his uniform. Nathan saw Haley's brow knot with confusion.

"What?"

"Where's your coat? It's freezing!"

Nathan merely smirked. "Oh…I must have left it back in the café. I was sort of in a rush to get outside." He stated without embarrassment.

"Do you want to borrow one? I'm sure I still have one or two that Luke might have left." Haley offered.

Shaking his head, Nathan looked down at the ground. He knew himself to well. If he went up there, it would be impossible for him to come down. "That's okay; we'll leave tonight at this." Haley nodded, it had to end. But she didn't regret any of it; even if she could only have this moment for tonight. Not sure how to depart Haley stuck out her hand. Nathan almost laughed, but held his composure; he then grabbed her hand and held it. Let out a shaky breath Haley shook his hand within hers gently. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well…Haley." Nathan let go and gave one last look at her before backing away. Haley opened the door to the flight of stairs that led to her apartment flat but stopped before entering. "Nathan!" Haley called out as she reemerged on the lifeless sidewalk. "I love the rain. The smell. The feel. The idea of it."

At first Nathan wasn't sure what she was talking about, until he remembered his about what she thought of the rain.

"I love the way it smells. How the tiny moisture can change the smell of everything; the ground, the stone walls, even to your skin. I love the way it feels on my skin, I feel like I'm drowning, but in a good way." Haley explained. "I feel like I'm drowning in all my hopes, it's when I'm standing in the rain that I feel so close to them. I guess I love the rain so much it depicted my dream place to go too. London."

Nathan smiled as he began walking closer to Haley again. "Thanks for telling me." And in a flash, Nathan ducked down and kissed Haley on the forehead. Haley felt dizzy and exhilarated. Nathan was barely touching her, his hand cupping her cheek as his lips were like the wind against her skin. Backing just slightly, yet his lips still against her skin, Nathan murmured. "I don't know how long I have here. Tonight…a few days…a week…but," Nathan pulled back his hand still cupping Haley's cheek. "I want to spend them with you. Every minute of it, I want you there."

Haley couldn't breathe, her mind was fogged with the sensation that Nathans lips had left on her skin. It was just a small, chaste kiss yet it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Nathan asked concerned, as Haley was about to correct him his arms went around her. And the need to correct him was no longer needed.

Their eyes met as Haley lifted her gaze to his. She knew he was waiting for her answer, but she didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking, she wanted to wallow as much as possible in this perfect silence. After taking as much as she could from it, she nodded her head up and down. "I would love that."

A smile broke across Nathans face first; his happiness was enough to send Haley into a whirlwind of her own. She grinned, one that matched his. Before she could say or do anymore, Nathan gave another small, yet powerful kiss on Haley's cheek. Closer to her mouth than the forehead kiss, Haley smiled at the progress they were making. "I'll be here at eight, is that okay?" Nathan asked as he unwillingly let go of Haley and began walking back to the direction he moments ago was following.

He felt alive. For the first time since he entered the war…no, the first since he could distinguish the emotions of life, he was alive. In just a few hours his life was changed. He continued to walk backwards having the difficulty to glance away from the brown doe eyes he knew he would never get tired of.

"Yes!" Haley couldn't help but shout as she giggled when Nathan backed off the curb falling down slightly. She waved him off as Nathan began to jog down the street, and soon vanished when he turned the corner.


	2. Love And Other Verses

"Where were you last night?" Luke asked breaking the silence in the café. It was the early hours of the morning, and the town was still sleeping as Haley and Luke started the opening preparations for the café and the rush that was soon to come. "I called to make sure you got home safely." He added.

Haley stopped wiping down the tables and turned around to face Lucas, who was standing behind the bar updating the business books. Last night. Last night happened so fast she couldn't bother answering the phone. She was on cloud nine and as soon as she got upstairs Haley planned what she would wear the next day, easily helping her to fall into a deep slumber

"I was tired. I'm sorry Luke." Haley said quietly fiddling with the rag. She wasn't ready to tell Luke, she wasn't even sure if she should believe it herself. Nathan had come into her life as fast as a shooting star on a starless night, and he had brought something to her world. Haley was very content with her life as it was, she was happy. But Nathan's presence left such a strong impression; it had her wanting more everyday.

"Don't worry about it…listen, everyone loved you last night," Luke walked around the counter to the table Haley was now cleaning. "I think you should sing again. Tonight."

"Lucas I don't know about that."

"Come on, Hales. You were breathtaking up there; you are more than some waitress."

Haley shrugged as she moved to another table. "I kind of like being a waitress." Though she had been up there last night, and enjoyed every minute of it, she still had those fears. One night wasn't going to prove that she could do this every night. "Plus, I don't have the money for new dresses."

"I'll give you anything you want Haley, you know I would." Lucas said as he stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Haley smiled. Though Haley and Lucas had been friends since she first moved here, they did form an interesting love for one another. Haley loved Luke, just not the type that was followed by marriage and children. Yet she trusted her life with him, and she could always find happiness with him. As for Luke, she knew that his love ran deeper than that. Though he never pushed himself on Haley, she knew that he wanted more than Haley was willingly to offer. It didn't freak Haley out; she loved knowing she had someone who felt that way about her. Yet it saddened her that she could never return it.

"Thanks Lucas." Haley turned around and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Can I just think about it?"

Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Luke smiled as he placed his chin on top Haley's head. "Of course, only if you really want to. I just feel that's where you're meant to be Haley."

Holding on a second more, Haley removed herself from Luke smiling before grabbing the rag cloth and continued the clean up. Hearing Luke's shoes move across the floor, Haley looked up at the clock over the entrance door. Just a few more minutes before the doors would open…and Nathan would be here.

Excitement ran through Haley's veins as she anticipated the moment of their reunion. Nathan had only been in her life for a few hours, but he was already a big part of it.

Haley and Lucas continued their preparations for the morning rush, as they both finished Haley made her way into the small kitchen and filled the coffee canisters as Lucas opened the doors for business. Like all mornings it started off slow, usually the early risers getting a healthy meal before they headed off to open their own shops or go to the next town for business. Then it picked up. Haley smiled and waved at everyone that walked in, Tree Hill was so small it was easy to know and remember who was who. After an hour, Haley searched for Lucas finding him at the end of the café talking to Frank Lionel, who owned half the harbor. At the right moment Luke looked up and saw Haley mouth to him that she was taking a break out back. Nodding, he turned with no interruption back to his conversation with Frank.

Grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger, Haley pushed the kitchen doors open and walked out into the wakening town. The air was picking up, and the sky was slowly becoming brighter as the sun found its way through the clouds. Pulling her coat tighter, Haley leaned against the stone wall and stood in silence. So many things ran through her mind she wasn't sure where to start. For one, there was her singing. Lucas wanted her to sing, and Haley wasn't sure she could do that. Among fears that interfered with her love for it, it was also the fact of who would want to see her on stage? She got great responses from her first night, but what was that to depict her whole career? Then there was Nathan.

"Hi."

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Haley turned to see Nathan standing there. Haley immediately smiled. She could have the most horrible day, be in the most stressful situation, and she found just by looking at him that all seemed to go away.

"Hi." She breathed back both of their breaths visible.

"What you doing out here? It's freezing." Nathan said with a small laugh as he walked closer to Haley. He was wearing khaki pants, a white undershirt, and a baby blue button up with the sleeves slightly rolled to his elbow.

"Oh, I forgot your jacket. Come on." Haley grabbed Nathans hand as she led him back through the kitchen door. Upon entering it they were hit with the warm heat wave coming from the working heaters. Passing by the customers that were already seated and the rushing waitresses, they made it to the stage door. Nathan found himself smiling the whole way. He didn't know how he was able to sleep last night, his mind was racing in different directions yet he had never felt more calm or sure of anything in his entire life. It all happened so fast; he walked in with a few buddies from his unit, and instantly Nathan knew he was meant to be there that night. Why? He couldn't say, but as Haley walked with her hand still encased in his it was all so clear.

Her.

Haley pulled them into a small, yet quaint dressing room. Closing the door, she walked to the other side of the room as Nathan stood where he was left and watched her. Haley opened the closet on the other end, rummaging among the clothes hanging from the hangers, until she found what she was looking for. During this time, Nathan looked around him and realized this was a dressing room. He saw the makeup table, a full length mirror, a closet full of clothes, and even countless pictures of musicians and acts that had performed here.

"Here it is."

Nathan turned around as Haley began walking back towards him, his coat in her hand.

"Thanks." Nathan grabbed the coat from her. Feeling the coat pockets, he stilled, and looked up at her brown eyes. "It's gone."

Confused Haley shrugged as she looked back at him. "What is?"

"I had a twenty in here, and now it's gone."

"Nathan…I just grabbed it from where you left it and put it in here. I didn't take anything I swear!" Haley huffed with bitterness. "I can't believe you're accusing me of-"

"Haley? I was joking." Nathan smirked at her, she was just too easy to get. He watched as she shook her head and then crossed her arms. He could tell that she felt embarrassed yet stubborn about the joke played on her.

"That wasn't funny."

"Not even a little?"

"No. Not even a little. It was very…mean!" Haley tried her best to be mad, yet she was finding it hard. The way he smirked down at her with that lopsided grin and firing blue eyes. Any thought to be mad at Nathan was gone. She was slowly losing herself to Nathan Scott. "Fine, it was funny." Haley mumbled as she looked down feeling the need to smile.

"Haley."

Haley looked up at the serious and sincere tone in his voice. She watched him as he looked down only for a moment before his eyes were back on her face. The inner struggled with something was happening inside, she could tell. Nathan let out a small sigh as he tried forming the words, without having them come out wrong. Before Haley could ask what was wrong, Nathan bent down and kissed Haley on her lips.

Taken back at first, Haley didn't respond as fast as she knew she would have. Yet, after a second of taking it in Haley hesitantly lifted her hands and placed them on Nathan's chest. Nathan smiled against her lips as he felt her respond, and more than willingly, as he wrapped his hands on her waist. Careful not to push her, Nathan pulled her just an inch closer as the need to feel her against him became a necessity. Nathan kissed her over and over again until he realized where they were.

Pulling back, Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's. "I've been wanting to do that since yesterday believe it or not." He confessed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I believe it." Haley said with a giggle.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

Sighing as the conversation came back to reality, Haley placed a hand on Nathan's face. She didn't know what they were, but she assumed after that kiss she was at least allowed to touch him. "Yes. And I still have to give Lucas an answer to the singing. I don't know if I am up to it tonight." Haley confessed.

"Do it. You've done it before."

"Last night was my first night." She said. Nathan sensed the insecurity in her words.

"I couldn't tell. Haley you were fantastic up there! Trust me; if you had my attention you had everyone else's."

A smile played across her lips. "You want to know a secret?"

"Always." Nathan pushed a strand of Haley's hair from her face as he waited for her secret.

"You were the reason I kept going last night. When I saw you suddenly I felt safe, happy…home. I even accidentally changed the line from brown eyes to blue." Haley smiled at her confession. If this was anyone else she wouldn't even have thought to utter those words. "I hadn't even met you, yet somehow I knew that you were suppose to be here. With me."

Looking up at him, Haley brought him closer as she circled her arms around his torso. She could feel the years of hard work out's pay off as his body was hard and comforting. "I know this is crazy and fast but Nathan-"

Kissing her hard on her lips, Nathan shut Haley up before another word was said. He didn't need to hear anything else. What Haley had said was enough to settle all his thoughts of how he felt straight. She felt the same way. He brought his hands to Haley's face, cradling it as he kissed her deeper. His tongue poked against the corner of her closed mouth, begging to be let in however, prepared for the push away. Instead, Haley granted him access and he got his first taste of Haley James. At that moment Nathan knew he wanted more. That he would always want more. He needed more.

The door swung open causing the two to separate. Lucas stood there with his hand on the doorknob. He had been looking for Haley after one of the girls said she went outside and came back in with a strange man. That set him off; he worried about Haley more than he did for himself.

"Hi." Lucas broke the silence. He wasn't a fool, he knew what he saw. He had seen Haley be with a guy before. He had seen Haley kiss a guy before. But even Lucas knew this was different. The way Haley had been acting, the look on her face, and the vibrating connection that floated in the air. Even Lucas Roe knew.

"Lucas…this is Nathan Scott." Haley spoke as she wiped her lips and tried to fix her appearance. "Nathan this is Lucas Roe."

Nathan took a step towards Lucas, who still kept his distance at the door, and extended his hand out. "Nice to meet you. Haley's told me about you. Best friend and owner of…this place." He stopped when he noticed Lucas glare. He couldn't quiet understand it.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucas finally spoke as he shook Nathan's hand.

Haley grabbed Nathan's coat from the chair and handed it to Nathan once more. "Nathan was here last night, and he forgot his jacket. So I was just returning it."

"Oh ya, thanks." Nathan quietly thanked as he grabbed it from Haley.

"Well, I am going to go back to work. Haley will you see me when you have the chance?" Lucas asked as he looked from Nathan to Haley.

"Yes, of course."

Shooting one last look at Nathan, Lucas shut the door behind him.

"Did I do something?" Nathan joked as he put on his jacket. Fixing it to fit with his outfit.

"No. Nothing you should be contemplating over. Lucas just….he has a problem with what you do….are."

Nathan's brow furrowed. "I-I don't get it. Explain it me."

Rubbing her hand across her forehead Haley tried to do her best to explain it. "Lucas had this girlfriend who he was with for three years. The day he proposed to her she told him she was leaving him for someone on the base three hours away." Haley sat down on the chair by the door as she continued to explain to Nathan. "So now he thinks all soldiers are no-good- dirty-son-of-a-bitches. That's just Lucas. I know he will get over it soon, but he cant right now. Not with his heart broken."

Nodding at the details that had been unraveled Nathan took a seat next to Haley. "I see. And since I, a no-good-son-of-a-bitch, am a solider I am automatically on the hit list?"

"Right."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence. The sound of plates clinking, silverware clanking, and people chatting about what they would do for the day was the only sounds heard. Haley looked over at Nathan who was staring at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"You know I don't think that about you…right? No one in town does. That's just Lucas!"

Looking down at Haley he nodded. "Of course Haley. I can't blame the guy, but if I am going to be here in Tree Hill, and here with you I want the guy to like me."

He watched as Haley broke into a smile, as she looked down shaking her head. Obvious she was smiling about something that she only knew about.

"What?"

"You….you want to spend your days in Tree Hill with me?" She asked hopefully.

He broke into a smile just like hers; instead it was just the two of them that knew of this hidden secret. "I told you this last night, and I still mean it today. Haley," Looking down he entwined her small, smooth hand with his rough one. "I was never good with people, or letting anyone in. I told you about my upbringing and…what I am trying to say is. The moment I saw you last night I knew I had a bigger reason to being here in Tree Hill. It was to find you. And now that I have talked to you, held you," Nathan lifted Haley's head with his finger so that she was looking at him. "Kissed you I don't think I can ever leave this town without bringing you with me."

He took a deep breath as he let that part of the truth settle in. The bigger part was easy to feel, but harder to say. He mentally noted he would save that for another moment.

"What are you saying? You want to be with me while you're here?"

Nathan shook his head. "No." He watched Haley's face drop at the fast and sharp answer. "What I'm saying is, I want to be with you…for good."

Letting out a laugh before she launched herself into his arms, Haley planted a kiss on his lips before trailing them along his face. Nathan laughed as Haley left a kiss wherever her mouth could reach. Finally finding her way back to his lips, Haley gave it one small kiss before looking back at him. Yes, it was fast but neither of them would have denied this. It was way to hard too. Looking at her, Nathan ran his along her head as he stared into those brown doe eyes he found himself dreaming about. Feeling like he had long enough to look at her, Haley closed the gap as she kissed Nathan. She never wanted to stop, she thought as she molded her body into his.

"Okay…okay. We have to stop." Nathan panted as he broke the kiss. "I have a feeling Lucas will come looking for you again and to be caught in this position again will not help me."

Giggling, Haley nodded in agreement and pulled away from Nathan.

"Meet me tonight."

"Where?" Haley asked as excitement settled in her body. "I work until eight."

Nathan quickly tried to think of a place but he still didn't know the town to well and was coming up blank. "How about…the gazebo in towns square?" It was the first place Nathan saw when he landed, and it was the first thing that came to him.

"Okay, eight o'clock then." She promised as she kissed him on last time. "I have to go."

Nathan groaned when she was completely out of reach. Haley took off her coat and hung it on one of the hangers in the closet before heading to the door. She opened it, and the room was suddenly filled with the noises of the town's people awake and hungry. "Come on." Haley titled her head out the door as she waited for Nathan to go.

Getting up Nathan didn't take his eyes off of Haley's face, which he noticed that action caused her to blush. Before exiting, Nathan stopped in front of her and placed his lips on her forehead. He kissed her, yet he didn't move his lips right away. He left them linger for as long as possible before he forced himself to move.

"I'll see you tonight." Nathan whispered before disappearing into the mass of people.

Standing there, as if hoping you would emerge, Haley leaned against the doorway and stared out to the last place she saw him. The smile had yet to leave her face.

"Haley."

Turning her head to the male voice, she saw Lucas standing at the kitchen door. The smile Haley has plastered on was now gone. Haley almost forgot about the little meeting she had to attend. Making her way to Lucas she watched as he didn't show any sign of emotion yet his eyes squinted with a good amount of anger and fury. As they both entered the kitchens pantry, Haley turned to Lucas closing the door.

"What was that?"

Shocked at his sudden outburst Haley crossed her arms. "Lucas, what are you talking about?"

"Don't!" Lucas shouted. He stopped, giving himself a minute to compose himself. "Haley don't play dumb."

"Fine!" Haley shouted back. "I kissed him. I am allowed to do that Lucas. I am allowed to kiss and date guys."

Haley immediately bit her lip as Lucas eyes grew darker. "You're dating him?"

"I am."

Lucas let out a frustrated laugh. "Great Haley! You just set yourself up for the biggest heartbreak ever! What have I told you, hales? Those 'men'," Lucas air quoted. "Are nothing but dogs. They go from town to town and pick up on every single, innocent woman there is. They show up in a uniform, flaunt a few badges and they fool girls like you! I told you Haley, you know what they do, and yet….damn it Haley!" Lucas banged his fist against the cardboard box on one of the shelves. "I thought you knew better?"

Haley stood silent. When Anna dumped him for one of the men that happened to stop by in town, she saw what that did to Lucas. For awhile, she believed Lucas when he told her that they were all fighting the war to escape real responsibility. That they became a 'man of honor' to get woman they normally could never have. After a while, she realized Lucas was saying this from the pain that still rested in his heart. When she met Nathan, she found something to look forward to, something…..someone.

"Listen," Haley began as she looked at him. Lucas was facing away as he stared at the wall in front of him. "I have never done anything against your will before. Never! I stayed here for you Luke, remember? I stayed in Tree Hill for you. You are my family; you are all I have here. But," She watched him tense at her true meaning for it. "When I met Nathan I found something that was missing in my life. I didn't know it was gone, I mean, I wasn't even looking for it but I found it in him. Lucas, he is not like them! If you just spent some time with him like I did, then you would know!"

"Spend time with him? Like what, a night? Isn't that how long you've known him?" Lucas spat as he turned around. Haley didn't answer. "Haley…you just met the guy. How do you know who he is?"

"Because I can feel it!" Haley cried out. Lucas fell silent as he watched Haley begin to cry. "Luke, I can feel it!" Haley placed her hand over her heart as the tears fell down. "I felt it the first moment I was on stage. Isn't that enough in this world? To feel something magical and know it's true without having it for long?" Haley asked, her voice cracking with every word.

Lucas wiped his mouth with his hand as he stood in front of Haley with his hands on his hips. He wasn't looking at her, nor did he even say anything to acknowledge what she said.

Giving up, Haley pushed past him to the door.

"No." Luke spoke as he turned around to face her. "No, that's not enough in this world."

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Nathan waited under the gazebo, pacing back and forth, searching in the dark for that beautiful brunette. He had arrived twenty minutes early hoping that Haley would show up early. But soon he was waiting for ten…twenty…thirty….finally an hour went by and Nathan looked down at his watch.

_8:59_

He stuffed his hands into his khaki pants, his fists clenching in the fabric. He began to worry. What if Lucas stopped her? What if she heard him wrong? What if….Nathan stopped himself from thinking of anything worse. Sitting down on the gazebo bench Nathan continued to look in every direction for the face he had been thinking about all day. But with every minute passing by, he felt the uneasiness in his stomach grow when she didn't show up.

Looking at his watch once more, Nathan read the time to no one in particular. "9:15."

As Nathan fought with himself on whether he should wait, or go to the café, he heard the sound of footsteps. His head shot up as he looked towards the sound of the footsteps.

"Nathan?" Haley called out.

Jumping from where he sat Nathan leaped over the gazebo fence and landed in front of Haley.

"Hi, I'm so sorry it took me forever to get here." She apologized while giving him a hug. Haley held on to Nathan, it felt good to hold on to someone, yet even better when they held on to her. She looked up at Nathan whose eyes were closed.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as she gave him a squeeze on his arms.

Opening his eyes, Nathan nodded down at her. "I was worried. You had me waiting an hour over the time promised, I got worried."

"I'm sorry; I actually figured you would have left after thirty minutes."

"No, I would have waited all night."

Placing her head back on his chest Haley held on to him for a while longer. Luke was wrong, he had to be. Nathan was different. He had what all those soldiers Luke talked about lacked…..a heart.

"I still want to take you somewhere." Nathan whispered into her hair before placing a kiss there.

"Okay, let's go."

Nathan took a hold of Haley's and led the way.


	3. Make This Go On Forever

**Thanks for your patience and kind words, means a lot to me. And I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I have updated this one as well as my other two. Here is my new chapter that I hope you enjoy, the surprises will come soon. Enjoy. Also, today is my last day where I live, I am moving to Hawaii for six months- though I will still update I just would like to let you all know why I won't be doing it as much. But I will do my best.**

"Where are we going?" Haley squealed as Nathan continued to run along with Haley's hand entwined with his. Nathan had started to take off through the city, passing the random cars and buildings with little life going on in them. At the moment he didn't think anyone in the whole world felt as alive as he did. "Nathan, my heals weren't made for running!" Haley laughed as she stopped them for a moment as she took them off and carried them in her other hand.

"Come on, we're almost there."

Leading the way, Nathan slowed down just slightly as he led them into a dirty road that hadn't been walked on in years, its trail covered by the overgrown grass and trees branches. "Don't let go." He called out as he began to move aside the hanging branches covered in moss. "Watch where you step, not even the moons light can do you much good in this part."

Her hand still secured in his, Haley careful watched where she placed her footing, gripping closer to Nathan. The walk wasn't long, but Haley couldn't help but secretly want it to go on forever. Just Nathan and her in the dark, how it sounded just right. As if hearing her silent thoughts, Nathan turned around and smiled; a smile that shined even in the dark. Haley hung her head down, this wasn't like her. Never in a million years would she have thought in one day she would find someone that would make the impossible seem possible. Looking up once again, she knew why. She had fallen in love.

"So this is what it feels like?" Haley murmured softly to herself.

"What does?"

"T-The grass, I never felt the grass on my bare feet." Haley came up with quickly, being thankful for the dark. She was sure enough the color of her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Its great isn't it? No barriers, just you and the one thing you desire." Nathan replied as they made their way out of the small forest, and into a vacant field. Now this was the sight Nathan had wanted to show her, wanted her to experience….with him. The grass was somehow shorter in the field, but full. Small purple flowers laid peacefully in the open greenness, their colors radiating from the full moon above them Nathan turned his head and for the first time since they had stopped running and looked at Haley. And it happened again. Though he had been caring these feelings the past day, Nathan couldn't help but find them foreign. This was the first time he ever felt this way, before and during the war. Now, as Haley stood next to him, the feelings resurfaced stronger before. He was in love. Is that what it was? It had to be. How else was this between them be explained? Nathan watched as Haley's stunned eyes roved around, dancing around the small pond, the purple flowers, and the vast sky above them. For a moment he followed her gaze, the stars and moon brighter than he had ever seen them. No lights, buildings, or cars to take away from the skies natural illumination.

"So, what do you think?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"I-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

"My thoughts exactly."

Haley pulled her hand from Nathans and bent down to retrieve a small purple blossom. "How did you find it?" She asked, twirling the small flower between her fingers.

"The first day we got here, I decided to check out this town and I don't know, ever since I was small I liked going on adventures, so when I saw the abandon road I knew it was calling my name."

Stilling kneeling on the ground, Haley placed her hands on her lap. "I've lived here most of my life and never have I heard of this place. It's a shame. How can something so beautiful be alone for all these years?"

Watching her, Nathan bent down as well, taking her hand in his. "That's what I ask myself." Haley smiled softly, knowing very well he wasn't talking about the field. "Maybe it just had to wait for the right person to come along to discover her."

"It." Haley corrected with a small smile. "I could stay here all night."

"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

Haley shook her head. "You can stop feeling sorry for the small town waitress." She joked, picking another flower with her free hand and placing it behind her ear.

"I wasn't feeling sorry for you, I…"

"What?

"Never mind." Nathan gave a short laugh and placed Haley's hand back on her lap. Nathan took a seat on the ground, his knees propped up, as he crossed his arms, resting them on his knees. "Listen, Haley…I'm trying to be honest here. But that's really hard for me, but when I'm with you its too easy. But I don't realize that until I'm already a fool for trying to hard." He looked over at her. "If I said something right now, maybe something you're not ready to hear…you don't want to hear, would you forgive me later?"

"Nathan what are you talking about?"

Nathan retook Haley's hand in his, placing a small kiss on her knuckles, and took a deep breath. Nathan felt the corners of his mouth crook up out of nervous habit. What if it came out wrong? Didn't come out at all? What if Haley laughed? What if she didn't feel the same way….what would he do? Nathan didn't know if he could ever recover from that. The past twenty four hours felt like such a lifetime, in just the last few hours he had met Haley, got to know her, and in the end of the beginning…fell in love with her. Now it was time to let her know. "I love you, Haley." It was out. There was no way to take it back now, not that he wanted to. Nathan stared at Haley, whose expression hadn't changed since he got her attention.

"You don't have to say it back. I thought it was only fair to let you know how I feel."

Haley nodded. She was still trying to process what Nathan had just said. He loved her. He loves her. Was this real? Did Nathan Scott really just confess that to her? A smile crept on Haley's lips, how she wanted to hear that for the longest time from someone, let alone, Nathan. And here it was. Lingering in the air with such intensity, lingering on his heart, lingering on his lips….

Before Haley could think about what to say or do next, her heart acted on its own terms. Lunging into Nathans arms, Haley pressed her lips against his. She felt Nathan stiffen in shock, yet was soon taken over by passion. Haley kissed Nathan with as much fire and passion she had in her, pushing him completely on the ground. Lying on top of his chest, Haley lifted her head when air became a necessity. Nathan looked up, a smile full blown on his face. He brought his hand up and moved Haley's hair behind her ear, which had formed a curtain around them. Looking into her eyes one more time, Nathan pulled her back for another kiss. This time he poked his tongue along her full lips, begging for entrance, and once Haley complied, their tongues worked swiftly but passionately around each other. They both tasted blood but neither cared.

Finally pulling back, Nathan tried his best to bring his breathing to a normal pace.

"That was a reaction I didn't plan for." Nathan panted, running his hands up and down her back.

"Then I guess you don't know me that well." Haley teased.

Shifting beneath her, Nathan propped himself up on one elbow. "I love you Haley James."

Haley smiled once again, and now she knew it was time for her to let him in on this feeling of being loved. Let him feel what she was feeling. "Nathan," Sliding off his chest, she settled on the grass next to him. "I love you."

The silence that fell between them wasn't awkward, not full of regret, or confusion. Instead, it was filled with honesty, and forever would this moment be the changing moment between them.

"Really?"

Haley laughed. "Yes. I thought it was only fair to let you know how I feel." She quoted his earlier words causing a laugh out of him. "I do Nathan, I love you."

Falling back on the grass, Nathan laid down as his eyes looked at the vast starlight straight ahead. Haley quickly followed, spooning herself against Nathans side. One arm wrapped around her shoulder, Nathan began to stroke his arm that was wrapped around his waist. Nothing could beat this moment. Them, the darkness, and their feelings; was there more to life? Haley closed her eyes as she felt for the first time completeness. Haley hadn't even been searching for anything; she was perfectly content with life before Nathan. But that was before, now that there was an after….she never wanted to go back.

"What you thinking about?" Haley asked as she crooked her head up to look at him. Nathans eyes were closed, yet the smile on his lips gave a clear giveaway that he was still awake.

"At the moment? A lot of things. The war, my family, but mainly, you." He proclaimed kissing the top of her forehead.

"What about your family?"

"Well, for starters, I wonder at times if they miss me. When I first got into the war I would get letters weekly. Yet, that soon turned monthly and now, I get them every now and then. I don't expect much from my father, but my mother….she always said that one day she and I would get away from my fathers controlling ways. Then when that someday became next week, to in a few months and finally…when we can. Then," Nathan sighed before tightening his grip around Haley. "I like to think that I can make them proud. No matter how many times they have disappointed me or not believe in me, I like to think that I can still make them happy."

Haley knew Nathan needed comforting, but she wasn't going to give it when she knew the time wasn't right, instead she furthered deeper into Nathans secured mind and heart. "What about the war now?"

"The war? That's simple. Everything. I'm scared of one day waking up and not realizing that it's my last. I'm scared that I won't do my country proud and protect them. However, I think I'm mostly scared from the idea that if I do die, I won't leave my mark behind. You know?" Nathan asked aimlessly as rubbed soothing circles on Haley's arm. "I don't expect to go down in history, but I do want to be remembered if not for a solider then for a man." He confessed.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Haley continued. "Lastly….what about me?"

Laughing lightly, Nathan looked down at Haley. "I knew we were getting to that eventually." He teased. "Well, you…lets see. You want the good news or bad?" Haley playful squeezed his bicep at the joke. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. You. I was just thinking about how happy you have made me this past day, how happy you make me every time I see you. When I look at you Haley I fall deeper in love with you. When I hold you I know I never want to let go. And when I talk to you, I know there's no one else I would spend my days with."

Haley smiled. "So where does the bad news kick in?" She joked in return, but by the looks of Nathan's face she knew he was really struggling with it.

"The bad side of it all, it's going to have to end."

Sitting up properly, Haley looked down. "Says who? Nathan, it doesn't have to end…I won't let it end."

Following Haley's earlier movements, Nathan sat up as well. Looking at Haley he knew she was right. The war, family, or loss could never end this. Though that was both riveting and beautiful, it was also terrifying to Nathan. If he ever lost Haley, if Haley was ever taken from him or this world, he would never be able to cope with that reality. "I won't either." Grabbing hold of Haley's hand Nathan kissed it lightly before looking back into those brown, doe eyes that he had grown to love. "Now, there is also one more problem. I've been carrying it around for sometime…."

And in that moment, Haley and Nathan's lives changed.

--------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Lucas sat at his desk scribbling down the cafes income for the past week. Making side notes here and there to help him remember what to check up on later. The front swung open grabbing his attention. He was the only one in the café that morning, and the sudden swing of the door caused the café to shake with sound and life. Usually the café opened just around dawn, yet today Luke couldn't bring himself to. It was just after nine when the door opened, not only was it not business hours, but he was sure he had locked the door.

The only person with a key was Haley, and he was sure it wasn't her. The fight they had yesterday wasn't pretty, having to see Haley cry broke Luke's heart, yet the fact that he was the one that inflicted the pain was harder to cope with. Lucas loved Haley. Ever since he met her, he knew he loved her. Though their friendship never went far beyond that, his feelings never seemed to have changed.

The sound of footsteps grew closer bringing Lucas to his feet.

"Hi."

"Hi." Still in disbelief, Lucas looked down and back up. "What you doing here?"

Haley shrugged. She stood in front of Lucas in a simple white, small strapped dress that touched just below her knees, a small white coat hung on arm, as she playfully swung her purse from side to side. "I just….I needed to come see you."

Lucas walked around the table to where Haley was standing and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, said those things." Lucas admitted. "It was wrong of me. Please forgive me."

Hugging Lucas back, Haley smiled against his chest. "Of course. There is nothing to forgive." Pulling back so she could see his face Haley continued. "You were doing what you felt was right, said what you felt, and as our friend….I cant be mad."

Since the first time Haley walked in, Lucas finally took a good look at her. Realizing what was happening…happened, he stepped back from her embrace. "Haley…" Lucas called out in a barely audible voice. Seeing that he had it figured it out Haley gave a small smile, but was soon met with tears as well. She loved Luke. Never would she do anything to hurt him or betray him, but for the first time Haley found something-someone- who made her feel alive….and she wasn't going to let that pass. Even if it meant hurting Luke.

"I wanted to tell you right away but….it just happened so fast." Haley began to explain as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She took a step towards Lucas who was sitting on one of the bar stools. "I wished you were there Luke, I wanted you to be there."

"How? Why? When?" Luke's questions came out in a rush.

Setting her purse on the bar behind him, Haley tried to explain it the best she could. "Last night. Nathan and I were just talking and…he asked me and I said yes."

"Why? Haley you have only known him for a day?"

She couldn't take this anymore. Haley crossed her arms as she took a few paces back. "Why? Because I love him! Lucas, I love him with all my heart. And when he asked me to marry him I knew in my heart that it was meant to be."

After Haley's small tale of the events of last night the café fell back into the slumber of silence. Lucas sat on the stool staring at Haley, who happened to be staring at the ground, neither speaking. She was married. Haley was married, and to all people, a man she just met. Luke never saw that coming, never would he have pictured that being the case. "Okay." Luke's voice was defeated and tired. "You're married."

Haley turned back to Lucas, and for the first time she saw what this did to him. Haley was tormenting Lucas, the man who was always there for thick and thin, about her love. When, he was the one in love with her. She felt cruel, selfish, yet it had to be done. "I am."

"And you love him?"

"I do."

"Well, then you can't have a proper wedding without a ceremony."

Haley opened her mouth to speak but the words couldn't be formed. Lucas watched as shock, excitement, and strong emotion took over.

"We can have it here at the café. Invite all out friends and have a good, old traditional wedding ceremony."

Wiping the tears away Haley choked out, "Really?"

"Of course. That's the least you owe me; didn't even invite me to the actual wedding."

And before Lucas could continue anymore, Haley jumped into her best friends arms.

**Along with being the ceremony, the next chapter will contain small, short flashbacks. I hope I don't confuse people between the present and the past.**


	4. Next In Line

**I hope this chapter is easy to follow, and it's only the beginning of what's to come!**

The rising sun crept in through the partially open curtains, brightening everything up as it kicked the shadows out. The two figures in the white sheeted bed laid peacefully together as a new day was rising. Hitting her face, Haley stirred as the warm, bright light rested on her face. Opening her eyes slightly she saw the rising sun creep further in. Groaning she rubbed the sleep out from her eyes, lifting her head up she saw pieces of last night events stare at her. An empty bottle of champagne stood beside two empty glasses, two suitcases stood by the entryway, Haley's picture album laid open by the small love couch she had set in the corner of the loft, clothes scattered on the floor. It was the sight of a mans white button shirt that brought her back to reality.

Turning around she found herself gasping at the sight next to her; Nathan sleeping peacefully. She wasn't shocked or outraged at the sight, but happy and delighted. Smiling at this, Haley laid back down, facing him as she watched him inhale and exhale for what didn't seem long enough. She ran her hand over his chest, which still amazed her as much as it did last night. His sculpted muscles were perfect, Haley blushed as she recalled the electric feeling she got when both of their naked chests touched. Messing with the silver dog tags that hung from his neck, she examined the plates just as she did last night when Nathan asked her the question.

_Sitting up properly, Haley looked down. "Says who? Nathan, it doesn't have to end…I won't let it end."_

_Following Haley's earlier movements, Nathan sat up as well. Looking at Haley he knew she was right. The war, family, or loss could never end this. Though that was both riveting and beautiful, it was also terrifying to Nathan. If he ever lost Haley, if Haley was ever taken from him or this world, he would never be able to cope with that reality. "I won't either." Grabbing hold of Haley's hand Nathan kissed it lightly before looking back into those brown, doe eyes that he had grown to love. "Now, there is also one more problem. I've been carrying it around for sometime."_

_Reaching into his pocket, Nathan pulled out a small velvet box. Though worn around the edges and losing its color, Haley knew exactly what it was. Her heart began pounding faster as soon as the box was out. Looking up at Nathan, she saw the love in his eyes. Smiling, she knew her answer before she heard the question._

"_When I signed up for the war my mother wanted to give me something to…remember her by I guess." Nathan said as his palms began to sweat and his words coming out in a rush. "She told me that she wanted me to have this in case that special girl came my way. So for two years I carried it in my pocket in hopes that I would run into her. But, after two years of carrying the damn thing around and no luck…I left it in my bag."_

_Taking a deep breath he shifted his footing so he was more comfortable. Haley couldn't stop smiling; she wondered if Nathan had any idea that she wanted this as much as he did. Trying to give him a clue, along with calming his nerves down, she reached for his dog tags. Playing with the cold metal, she kept her eyes on his._

"_For some reason when I got to Tree Hill…I-I had this feeling that I had to keep this close by. When I walked into the café that night and saw you- I knew why. I knew that it was you. It sounds crazy, but…when I left my coat with the ring inside that night, I didn't feel the need to get it back. I knew you would find it, and I only hoped you would keep it. It's yours. It's always been yours Haley."_

_Opening the box, he pulled out the diamond ring. Haley felt her eyes water as the moment finally came. She never imagined fireworks going off as the man proposed to her, never saw a dinner feast in front of her, she didn't imagine beyond what she had. However, being in the field underneath the stars with Nathan pouring his heart out…it was better than she imagined._

_Giving a lopsided grin, he reached for her hand and asked in a tone that sent shivers down Haley's spine. "I want you forever Haley- I need you forever. You are my life now- the only one true thing I have. So," he lifted the ring next to her shaking hand. "Will you marry me?"_

_Haley looked briefly at the ring, before retuning to Nathan's questioning eyes. And with a small laugh, she smiled._

Looking down at the ring, she lifted it higher, watching it glisten from the suns rays. It fit perfectly, like it was made for. From what Nathan said, it was. Smiling, she turned her attention back to Nathan who was still was sleeping. Leaning up she kissed the tip of his nose, which caused Nathan to stir. Opening his eyes he laughed as he met two brown, doe eyes staring straight up at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"That is sort of creepy." His voice was groggily and tired.

Haley laughed as she pulled the covers closer to her naked body. "But I now have the official get-away-with-being-creepy-card." She teased holding up her hand and showing her ring off.

Shaking his head, he took hold of her hand. "If that's the case, I need to take this back."

"No!" Haley squealed as fought off Nathan. "This ring is never coming off, not even for you!" She said seriously as she hid her hand behind her back.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked, sitting up against the headboard. "Can you make a promise on that?"

Smiling, she crawled up next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest. "I promise. For as long as I live, this will always be on."

The statement, and the tone of her voice, had Nathan smiling. He ran his hand down her nude back, following the path of her spine. "For as long as I live…" Nathan whispered.

"_Nathan!" _

"_Come on!"_

_The two ran as fast they could past the town square. It was past any opening hours, everyone in town was fast asleep in their beds. Nathan held Haley's newly frosted hand as they raced through town. Haley's laughter was echoing through out town._

"_Where are we going?"_

_Stopping in the middle of the street, Nathan turned around and faced Haley. Without saying a word he lifted her up and twirled her around. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he felt like this; full of hope, happiness, and love. Haley squealed with delight as Nathan set her down. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss. Haley moaned into Nathan's mouth, she didn't know what it was but now she didn't feel the need to stop or rethink about anything. Things were different. Haley wrapped her arms tighter around Nathan as their lips softly moved around each other. Nathan's hand felt warm against her skin, better than the cold wind that was swirling around them. She felt his hand press firmly on her lower back, rising up. She gasped when his hand made its way to the front of her body. Nathan knew though they were engaged, he was sill crossing some line, but he couldn't help himself. He reached up and placed his hand on one of Haley's breasts. As soon as they came into contact, their minds came back into focus. Nathan pushed back, far enough where he could control himself but still holding on to Haley._

"_Would it be too much if I suggested we get married tonight?" He asked trying to catch his breath._

_Haley looked up at him. She wanted to laugh, she was sure there couldn't be any more room for surprises like this. "Serious?"_

_He nodded bashfully. "I know it may not be the wedding you dreamt of but I promise you I will give it to you…when I come back." He was nervous on how she would take this and he hated putting a downer on things. "I don't know when I will be leaving- tomorrow, next week, in six months but I can't take any chances; not with you Haley. I want you to be taken care of if something happens to me. If I don't return."_

_Haley thought of a million things to say to him at that moment, 'No', 'Nothing will happen,' 'You will come back,' but she knew better. She knew the war took lives everyday but she had hope he would return. Simply, she nodded her head and put on a brave face as he poured out his darkest fear. Lacing their fingers together she rubbed her other hand against it; letting the friction give her some warmth. _

"_Follow me."_

_Haley led the way, the walk only taking a few minutes. Nathan looked around, still not familiar with the town. Noticing his confusion and curiosity, Haley gave his hand a gentle squeeze._

"_You're not planning on killing me are you?"_

"_Not yet." She said with glee in her eye. "I think I might want to keep you for a little longer before that happens."_

_He laughed. Walking down a street lined with perfect houses that had no sign of life, Haley opened a small white gate and led the way up a few porch steps. Before Nathan could ask whose house it was Haley knocked on the door softly but loud enough to be heard. Nathan heard the sound of footsteps inside as they waited patiently outside. Haley looked over at Nathan and smiled. _

"_What's going on?" He asked._

_In a calm and serious tone, she whispered. "For as long as I live."_

_The door opened, and the couple found themselves staring at a pudgy old man. He wore a rob around his night wear, his hair messy and patching, as he looked tired and surprised to see these two standing at his front door._

"_Hello Father Ferguson." Haley greeted with a smile._

"_Hello Haley. Is there anything wrong? It's nearly midnight dear." He said more concerned than outraged._

"_I know. I am terribly sorry for waking you but, there's something important I want to ask from you."_

"_Anything Haley, you know you can come to Dolores and me."_

_Taking a deep breath, she looked at Nathan before continuing. "Have you ever married two people at midnight?"_

Nathan moved the bed sheet aside as he continued looking for his white button up shirt. He had it on last night, and he didn't know what else to wear. Moving objects around he had no luck. Walking around the corner from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, Haley saw Nathan in nothing but a pair of slacks and an undershirt. If she had it her way, they would stay locked into this room for a few more hours.

"Why aren't you ready? We leave in twenty more minutes." Haley stated as she turned around to give her hair one more pin.

"I'm aware, but I can't find my shirt. The white button up."

"White one? Button up? I don't recall." Haley said trying to hide her smile.

Leaning against the bed, Nathan crossed his arms as he joined in. "Really? It was the one that you were so eager to get off of me last night."

Gasping, she turned around and through a tissue box at him, which he caught before it came close to his face. "Nathan Scott!"

"I know." He said laughing as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Haley's smiling was unstoppable. She picked up the bobby pin she dropped from the floor. Peaking from the under the bed, covered by the hanging bed sheet, Haley saw Nathan's shirt. Picking it up, she giggled as memories of last night came to play.

_The two stumbled into the apartment laughing. Nathan set down his suitcases by the door before taking a seat on the love couch that rested on one side of the wall, as Haley closed the door. Their laughter was loud and uncontrollable at the moment, as soon as the door was shut and locked Haley made her way to Nathan. Seating next to him they both paused as they tried to regain composure. Looking at Haley he smiled as he asked a question. Knowing what he was asking, Haley lifted the piece of paper up. "Still have it." She said as she got up and grabbed a big photo album from under her dresser. Nathan watched as she opened the album on the floor, flipped to the last pages, and placed the wedding certificate behind one of the glassy covers. When she was finished, Haley walked over to Nathan._

"_Doesn't that look beautiful?" _

_Nathan smiled, he didn't want to seem girly but it did. The statement it made was so powerful- they were each others for the rest of their lives. It not only made it official, but gave Nathan a sense of relief. If things were to end horribly and he could not return, this piece of paper would help Haley survive the months to come without him._

_Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead as he popped open the bottle of champagne Father Ferguson gave to them as a wedding gift. The cork came off with a pop, as the bubbles started rising from the bottle. Quickly Nathan searched for two glasses, not wanting the liquid to pour onto the floor._

"_Here, pour into these." _

_Nathan poured equal amounts of champagne into the glasses Haley handed to him. Setting the bottle down, they raised cheers to one another as they took their first sip. It was minutes after one in the morning but faint sounds of whatever night life there was could be heard._

"_That was kind of Father Ferguson to give us this bottle." _

"_Father Ferguson and his wife, Dolores, are very sweet people. I've known them ever since I moved here."_

"_I like him, I hope he liked me. Though asking him to perform a quick wedding ceremony at midnight…not a great first impression." He said before taking a drink._

"_He loved you. I could tell. Plus he did say, 'Nathan you are a fine man.'" Haley said in her best impression of Father Ferguson voice but failed. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her attempt. _

_For the next thirty minutes the two newlyweds talked about everything. Haley talked more about her mom and how she died just last year. Nathan's heart ached as Haley opened up about her mothers death, and how she never got to say goodbye. She than opened up about her dream to leave Tree Hill eventually, as well as her plans to have a family in which she blushed and smiled at the amazing reality that it would be with Nathan. In return, Nathan talked about his scariest moment in the war, how he watched his friend get shot and die in his arms. Haley watched and listened silently at the tale of his heroic duty. Nathan than told her a story of how his first visit in Spain went, how he got lost for a whole day before he ran into his unit eating dinner. The two went on about themselves, and so eager to know the other much better. _

"_I told Smith, 'There's no way I am getting on it!' But Smith just shook his head and said, 'Your getting on this plan whether you like it or not!'" Nathan said, telling the story of his fear flying. "The plane ended up crashing but, luckily no one-"_

_Nathan stopped as he heard Haley sniffling, looking up he saw her head bent down as she tried to muffle the sounds of her cries. Haley tried not to cry, she tried not to ruin tonight by being a girl but, she couldn't help it._

"_Haley…what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I'm being silly."_

"_Was it something I said?" Nathan asked trying to understand her better._

_Looking up, she shook her head. "No. Of course not."_

"_Than…what is it?" Nathan looked down to the wedding certificate. "Do you regret tonight? Us getting married?"_

"_Nathan-"_

_He set aside the album on the couch. "I know it was fast and not what you pictured, but I promise you when I get back I will give you the wedding you deserve. Everything. The house with a picket fence, a garden in the front, and all the fancy things you could-"_

"_Stop it." Haley said sternly. "I love you. I married you because I want to spend forever with you, okay? I don't regret anything, especially you." She said as she held his face between her hands, needing him to understand. "I don't need a picket fence, a garden, or fancy things. As long as I have you, alive and well, I don't need that to make me happy. Tonight was the best night of my life! That's why I was crying. Now, can you understand that?"_

_Nathan nodded his head. Haley smiled as she kissed his lips, sealing the conversation. _

"_Sorry." He whispered once they pulled a part. "I just want you to be happy Haley. That's my only concern in this world now. You."_

"_I am. I have never felt so…happy, so loved in my entire life. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She said as she ran her hand though his hair. "Now, the real question is- what about you?"_

"_What about me?" _

"_I poured my heart out; I made my promises and vows. Now it's your turn." She teased._

"_That's right. Okay, where shall I begin? I'm glad I married you because now I have someone to cook and clean for me-" Haley gave him a playful pinch on the cheek. "Okay, Okay…serious now. Marrying you was the only sure thing I have ever known. The smartest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I meant what I said, I need you forever Haley. It's not a choice, it's a necessity. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have a house together, have kids together," He said with a smile as Haley returned it. "And I want to grow old with you. Now, that's all I can give now, but I would gladly give you whatever you want- just say the word and it's yours."_

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in, staring up into his blue eyes. "That was all I wanted to hear." She pressed her lips to his, and sealed their promises to each other with this kiss._

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, bringing her closer to his body. They both had a similar thought in mind but, nervous nonetheless. Nathan cradled her face in his hand as he kissed her with passion. The taste of Haley being something he craved constantly. He pocked his tongue at the corner of her lips, asking permission for entrance. When Haley eagerly granted it, their tongues met and suddenly tip toeing around the subject was brushed aside. Nathan kissed her with hunger, as he lifted their bodies off the couch. Haley was more than grateful that Nathan led the way, let alone, had her pressing against him in his arms. From the feel of his hands on her body, his body pressed to hers the way they were, and his mouth on hers- she was weak and high from the powerful sensations Nathan was causing her. Haley pulled back for a moment, looking at the bed and then to Nathan who had concern in his eyes._

"_I want this." She reassured him. "But I want you to know…I have never been with a man before."_

_Haley was having a hard time reading his face, as he showed no difference from when they pulled a part to her telling him. Instead, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he kissed her forehead. Haley melted against his lips, her body holding on to his for support. The tiniest things caused the biggest reactions from her._

"_I just fell in love with you all over again." He whispered as his lips hovered over her forehead._

_Pulling the clip out of her hair, she whispered. "Make love to me." Nathan watched as her hair fell down in beautiful brown waves, landing down her back. Knowing this is what they both want, he couldn't feel anything hold him back. But he wanted this night to be one they both remembered for the rest of their life, especially for Haley. Nathan moved his hands to the back of her dress, unbuttoning and unzipping the garment off. Haley stood still as Nathan, who clearly was experienced, took his time undressing her. The dress fell to the floor with a small plop, surrounding her ankles. Cradling her face in his hand, he brought her in for a kiss. This time, no questions were asked, permission was easily granted, and emotions and feelings that had been bottled up were finding their boiling point. Nathan kissed her harder as he felt this need to be with her intensify. He broke free from her lips, letting much needed air return into their lungs, as he kissed down her neck. His mouth worked his way on Haley's neck, somehow knowing where her weak spots were. He latched on her pulsing point, sucking the area with his mouth, hearing the moans escape Haley's mouth. Nathan could tell she was unsure of what to do or how to act, her moans were coming out in small takes, as if she was trying to stop them. He knew it would take time, and tonight they would have as long as they wanted. Sucking and soothing every place he touched, Nathan's body temperature kept climbing. Meanwhile, Haley was on a rollercoaster of feelings. The way Nathan's working hands roamed over her body, his lips sucked on her skin, and the undenialable bulge that she felt pressed against her stomach._

"_Nathan," she whimpered as he walked them closer to the bed._

_Tip toeing out of their shoes, the two separated shortly to discard more of the clothing that was acting as a barrier. Kicking their shoes aside, Nathan looked up at Haley, who somehow got more beautiful; her lips slightly swollen from their kissing, her hair framing her face perfectly, and her chest heaving up and down from her excitement._

"_You okay?" He asked._

_Looking up, she met his eyes. The usual light blues were now dark and ever more piecing. Haley nodded her head, she was more than fine._

"_I just…if I do something wrong will you let me know?"_

_Nathan furrowed his brow and let out a small laugh. Haley's face dropped from the sound of his laughter. Seeing she was hurt, he shook his head and he tried to explain himself. "That shouldn't be on your mind- not now, not ever. You are perfect." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, followed by one on each cheek before he sealed one on her lips._

_Haley nodded against his lips, letting his words be the truth. Bringing her trembling hands up to his chest, she began unbuttoning his shirt. She had never undressed a man before, and this was a task she found scary and thrilling. Haley and Nathan shared a laugh as her excitement got the best of her and had her fumbling to undo the buttons. "Sorry." She whispered with a small smile. Pressing the unbutton shirt back, she bent her head down and began kissing his chest. His undershirt was still in the way, but the feeling he got from Haley's lips pressing softly on him sent Nathan into another level of arousal. He immediately tangled his hands in her hair, as she placed small kisses on him._

_Pulling her back, Nathan lifted the white cotton undershirt over his head, throwing it aimlessly behind him. Haley stared at his perfect, toned chest for a moment before letting her gaze fall as she removed the straps of her under dress. Meeting Nathan's eyes, she let the garment fall to the floor. Not being able to resist smiling, she watched Nathan's gaze roam over her naked chest, seeing him swallow hard from the sight. Not missing a beat, she grabbed her underwear by the elastic, and in a swift move, slid them down her legs. _

"_God you're more beautiful than I imagined." He whispered._

_Haley gave him a bashful smile as she stood naked in front of him. His words made her feel beautiful, and his gaze only aroused her more._

_Taking this as his cure, Nathan unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, letting it hit the floor with a small clank. Haley laughed when Nathan almost fell, catching the edge of the bed, as he tried to remove himself from his pants. Nathan shook his head at Haley, he couldn't help himself. This may not have been his first time at having sex, but it was his first being with a woman he loved. And he couldn't deny the fact that he was excited for the moment, his actions weren't the only evidence for that. He was in love with Haley, and seeing her naked with the moonlight shining on her body, only made him smile. She was his, and he was hers. Forever._

_Removing the two, small buttons on his underwear; he let the fabric slide down and cautiously stepped out from them._

_They stood, naked, in front of each other for what seemed like forever when only a few seconds had passed. They were both nervous, for different reasons of course, but in the end shared the same excitement and passion._

_Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the bed. Laying down Haley looked up at Nathan, who was hovering above her. She smiled, running her hand along his face, down his chest, and around to his back. He was perfect everywhere._

"_I love you." Haley stated firmly but softly as she and Nathan pressed closer than they ever had._

_Resting on his forearms he brought one hand up, as he removed a piece of hair from her face. "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her._

_Their kiss was full of passion, need, and want. Nathan had one hand holding onto her face, as the other obeyed by its own rules, touching every piece of Haley he had yet, but forever, to explore. Haley bit her lip as Nathan kissed between her breasts. She was drowning in a strange but delicious emotion. As Nathan caressed and gave her breasts the attention they deserved, his free hand ran along Haley's thigh._

"_Nathan." Her voice was thick and gasping for air._

_This time, she wasn't holding back. It was too much to let bottle inside, to hold in. _

_Looking up at Haley, she nodded. She was ready. Positioning himself on top of her, Nathan looked concerned. "Its going to hurt, but only for a minute, I promise." He said._

"_Nathan, please."_

_Hovering over her, he kissed the spot where her jaw line met her neck as he pushed his arousal into her warm heat. The feeling of Nathan was only felt for a moment, before a painful tear was done. Haley buried her face into Nathan's neck, knowing this would pass. Haley's eyes squeezed shut, her mouth sagged open, and her hands held tight on Nathan's back. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, but matched Nathan's. Looking up, he kissed her face as he held still within her. A minute passed, and they held the same position._

"_I'm okay." She said before he could question her state. "It wasn't as bad as I imagined." Her soft laugh, echoed in his ear._

_Haley lifted her head up as her eyes remained locked with his, their faces were less than millimeters apart; they stayed like this sharing the same breath. Ready, Haley lifted her hips, motioning that she was okay and ready. Nathan nudged her nose against his, knowing the worse for her had passed, his main concern was to let Haley enjoy this night. Kissing her roughly and tenderly at the same time, he began to move his hips with hers. His mind was fogged with lust and want for Haley. Thrusting into her core once more, the pressure began to build. Haley's moan was muffled by Nathan's mouth, as she found a steady rhythm with Nathan. They moved together as one, not missing a beat. Haley threw her head back as another shot of pleasure ran through her body. She knew people experienced this, but she was even surer that it wasn't as extreme as this. This was all Nathan._

_Nathan bit on a patch of skin where her shoulder met her neck and got a reaction from Haley that nearly through him over the edge. _

"_Mmm…Nathan." She said pleading as she wrapped her legs tightly around Nathan's torso._

_Nathan was doing his best to be slow and gentle as possible, but Haley was making it more difficult by the second. If it wasn't her soft moans and whimpers, it was her fingers digging into his back._

_Leaning his head against hers, the two moved together, causing the pleasure to escalade with each thrust. Nathan's pace quickened, causing Haley to arch her back in response._

"_Haley." His voice was heavy as Haley squeezed her thighs tighter around him. He felt his release coming, and by the way Haley was moaning into his ear, hers was not too far behind. Quickening his pace, Nathan again possessed Haley's mouth. They attacked each other as the brink of their pleasure began to find its falling point._

"_Nathan!" Haley proclaimed as her feminine muscles tightened. She grabbed hold of Nathan, their sweaty bodies close as they can possibly be, and found her climax. Nathan pounded into her a few more times, before his release was set off._

_A nearby car honked in the distance as the faint sounds of night life went on without a change. But inside the small loft, where the newlyweds laid with one another gasping for breath, everything was different._

_Haley held onto Nathan who had rolled over to the side, catching her breath. He opened his eyes as he stared at her, her glowing skin shined with small diamonds, her eyes shut, and her face flushed. Nathan reached over and wiped the sweat from her forehead, this action caused Haley to open her eyes._

_As if seeing his question in his eyes, she smiled. But it was a smile Nathan had yet to see before. This was one that only he would ever see. Snuggling closer to his chest, Haley found peace and fulfillment in that moment._

Nathan sat patiently on the edge of the bed. It started with him being the one holding them back, now as he sat ready to go Haley decided to change her outfit. Nathan tapped his polished shoes on the hardwood floor as he waited for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He smiled at that; his wife.

Hearing the door jingle, he looked up in time to see Haley walking out. His mouth opened as he watched her walk to the night table, unaware of her beauty and the effect it had on him.

"Sorry, I just didn't like the color on the other-" Turning around she saw the look on his face. Unable to stop the smile, she walked towards him. Standing between his legs she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his wrapped securely around her waist. "You're not mad are you?" She teased, knowing the answer.

"I could never be mad at you."

"Good." She kissed him on the lips, sighing against them. "Let's get going, I want to show my husband off."

Grabbing him by the hand, Haley pulled Nathan up. Standing up, he towered over, and pretty much anyone in town. That's when she noticed his expression; it had changed and held something less than happy on it.

"What's wrong?"

Looking down at her, he shrugged. "Just nervous."

Haley was confused. "Nervous? There's no need to be. Everyone will love you."

"I guess, but I know people will put on a front. I married the towns pride and joy- someone's bound to say their objections." He grabbed her coat and helped her into it. "I just want this night to be perfect for you. No arguments."

Haley laughed as she buttoned her coat up. "When did you start caring about my well being?"

Slipping his black coat on, Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. His face was sober and caring. "Since I first saw you on stage."

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked their way to the café, the small walk giving them time to be with each other before they entered the room where they would surely be swarmed by people. Crossing the street as they reached the café, they could see cars parked along the entire road, surely more being parked behind the café.

Haley turned to Nathan. "Ready?"

Nathan looked at her, giving a laugh. "I can handle the war, but meeting an entire town that worships you…I'm a little nervous."

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Nathan opened the door and led the brunette in.

They found everyone imaginable in town, even Nathan's unit. They were unnoticed, the many party goers talking to one another waiting for their arrival.

"See not so bad." Haley said as she began to take off her coat.

She had a point, grabbing her coat and he placed it on the rack before a sudden brightness of the spotlight blinded the two. The light was directly on them shining on the newlyweds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Nathan and Haley Scott!" Boomed Lucas's voice over the microphone. A sudden burst of cheer and whistles came from the other side of the light. Still not able to see, Haley and Nathan smiled hoping they didn't look completely idiotic. Looking at Haley he shook his head. "Not so bad, huh?"

Nathan and Haley made the rounds from each table, thanking and receiving congratulation from everyone in town. Haley introduced Nathan to everyone, watching as they shook his hand and welcomed him. Though they had planned to breeze through this part, as they looked up at the clock they found that two hours had past since they walked through the door. The party was in full swing; drinks were poured, food was served, and the band was playing the latest tunes. Done greeting everyone, Haley fell against Nathan exhausted. The two sat down at a table specially reserved for them. Taking a minute to rest, they drank from the glasses and watched as friends danced on the dance floor.

Haley held onto Nathan's arm as she laughed at something he said. Turning around she saw Lucas standing by the bar giving a few of the waitresses a talk.

"Let's go thank Lucas." Haley said as she pulled Nathan up. Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand to the bar.

Looking up, Lucas caught sight of the newlyweds. Putting on a smile, he walked around the counter as Haley walked straight into his arms. He held on to her, not daring to look into Nathan's eyes.

"How do you like it so far?"

"I love it Luke. This is amazing; you pulled such a wondering party in…such a short time." Haley said as she cleared her throat before looking at Lucas.

"It's the least I could do for you." Lucas finally acknowledged Nathan, as he held out his hand. "And you, too. Congratulations."

They shook hands, being civilized. "Thank you Lucas. I appreciate this gesture as well."

Lucas nodded, as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. "I owe it to this girl." He said. If Nathan was jealous, he didn't show it. From day one he knew Lucas was Haley's friend, he could see that protectiveness in his eyes. Yet, as he spent more time with Haley, he saw something he was sure was known by everyone else. Lucas was in love with her. It was clearly visibly, and the guy was not shy about it. The three made small talk for a few minutes. As they discussed the current state of business and the war, Lucas kept his grip on Haley.

"I just don't know what else to say about it." Haley said.

Finally having enough of it, Nathan interjected. "Want to dance with me Haley? We haven't had our first official dance as husband and wife."

Haley smiled. "I would love to." Removing herself from Luke's embrace she walked over to Nathan and looped her arm in his.

"Thanks again Lucas, means a lot."

"Yes Lucas, thank you. Especially considering you don't know me very well."

Luke nodded as he gave a grin to the two. "It was my pleasure." Locking eyes with Nathan, he said, "You got yourself a fine girl. Best person I know." As soon as the words left his mouth, he excused himself and went back to the bar.

Haley and Nathan smiled at the comment, and walked to the dance floor. As if the tension was no longer in the room, Haley and Nathan easily slipped into a world of their own. The two danced to every song, having the wedding reception that they both were thankful for. Haley laughed as Nathan, who was a horrible dancer, tried to talk his way out of dancing with Mrs. Claiborne. Haley's smile never left her face, as Nathan's eyes never left her. The two worked there way around the dance floor, forgetting about the people around them. The band took a break, as Melvin, Sammy, and Frankie played a string quartet rendition of "I'll Be Seeing You." Nathan held Haley close, as the two moved slowly on the dance floor. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. They spoke with their eyes, and body. Nathan's hand, which rested on Haley's lower back, rubbed soothing circles as Haley's hand played with the hair on the back of Nathan's head. Haley smiled to herself, and at the moment. It was peaceful, perfect, and unforgettable.

"Can I ask you something?"

Haley broke out from her trance, and merely nodded her head.

Nathan looked at their hands that were holding on to each other. He practiced the sentence and conversation in his head and prayed that it came out right. "I was curious…did you and Lucas…ever have anything between you two? More than friends that is?"

The dancing stopped; Haley looked up at Nathan dumbfounded on where this question came from. "Lucas and I?" She gave out a small laugh, as they resumed dancing. "Lucas is my best fiend, has been since I first came here."

Nathan smiled at her and nodded, returning back to the silence. Keeping her eyes on him, she could tell he wasn't full satisfied.

"Does this have to do with what he said? He only said that because it fit the occasion."

"No I believe you."

Stepping back so he was able to twirl her, he watched as she laughed to herself as she spinned. Bringing her back to him, he whispered in her ear. "I think he's jealous."

"Really? Why would he be?" Haley teased.

"He seems to be in love with you. Haven't you noticed?"

Haley looked at Nathan, for awhile it seemed like a small game, but that sentence changed the tone of the conversation. Feeling her cheeks redden, Haley shook her head no before resting her head on his chest.

Unsure if he offended her, Nathan decided it was best if he didn't bring it back up again. A few more songs passed before Haley said she had enough. The two went back to sitting at their table, and remained there for the remainder of the party. They talked about themselves, about what's next for them, and Haley even gave an overview about the fellow town's people.

"Mrs. Richardson was caught at Frankie Longhorns house with her lipstick smudged and dress on backwards," Haley exclaimed in a whisper to Nathan who sat still listening to the story. "But when Mr. Richardson asked for an explanation, she said, 'Darling, I always go out to town like this.'" Nathan and Haley laughed as they watched Mrs. Richardson and Frankie Longhorn make subtle moves to each other.

"How do people believe that?" Nathan asked dumbfounded.

"It's the town's motto; don't question anything or anyone if you want your life to remain the same."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about that." He looked at her, as she nudged him.

One by one the party guests came to say their last congratulations and farewells. Nathan and Haley were surprised when many of the guests brought presents for their new life together. The café emptied out fast, only a last few drunks remained as the rest were workers, and Haley and Nathan themselves. Haley and Nathan decided to stay and help out, seeing it was the least they could do.

"Why don't you help Lucas, give you two sometime to bound?" Haley suggested. "Maybe in the mean time you might have some questions to put to rest."

Nathan looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to one of the waitresses who was cleaning the tables. Taking his time, Nathan walked over to Lucas who was behind the bar washing the cups and dishes that were piling up.

"Need any help with that?" Nathan asked once he reached the bar.

"Sure, why not."

Offering him one of the dish cloths, the two stood side by side in silence as they washed and polished the glasses. The tension was there, they both knew it, but nothing was said. Finishing through the first stack of glasses, they began on the second stash. Wanting to end the silence Nathan made a move to talk to Lucas but as he looked up he was silenced. Trying to be subtle with his gaze, Lucas was watching Haley, as she laughed and cleaned with one of the girls. Nathan's eyes ping ponged back at forth from Lucas and Haley.

"I never expected so many people to show up for a last minute party like this." Nathan said wanting to get Lucas's attention away from Haley.

As he spoke, Lucas looked down. "Normally only for holidays, but this is Haley were talking about. The whole town would jump in front of a bullet for her." Lucas stated as he set down another finished cup.

Before he could stop himself, Nathan said, "Sure you don't mean you?"

Lucas's head shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing."

"You know, just because some of us don't make a living of jumping in front of bullets, doesn't mean we aren't as noble as them." Lucas said angrily. "I protect the things that are mine just like you."

Setting the glass down with a bang, Nathan turned to Lucas and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Haley isn't yours, remember that."

Nathan threw the wash cloth at him, watching him catch it as it flung to his chest. Haley was right, he would have some questions put to rest, and some concerns only be known more. He couldn't believe it. Anger built up in Nathan, running through his veins, but he couldn't let himself explode. Regardless of what Lucas had to say or what he thought, he was still Haley's best friend. Doing something to Lucas would only cause Haley pain; and inflicting any sort of pain on Haley was something he could never live with.

Nathan walked over to Haley who was setting dirty plates onto one of the trays. "Do you mind if we leave? I don't feel so well."

Without saying a word, Haley nodded as she gave him a gentle smile.


	5. Wedding Dress

**I hate how I hadn't updated this story in some time, but in all fairness this chapter was already written for weeks. But I spent my time focusing on one story, Bleeding Love, and I feel I made a great story there. So sorry for keeping lovers to this story waiting, trust me, it was hard to be away from.**

**I will be updating this story frequently now, and as well as A New Way Home. Soon, Fumbling Towards You will be posted. By the way, the synopsis for FTU is in my profile.**

**I could be mistaken but I think this may be my longest chapter for this story, more than 20 pages I believe (On word that is) lol. So sorry for the length for those who dislike long chapters.**

* * *

Haley smiled as she felt Nathan's hands rub the sun block lotion onto her back. The cool liquid was a change from the warm sun that was high in the sky, smiling brightly down at the beach goers. Turning her head back, she saw Nathan looking out into the distance, nothing there but the ocean in front of him. Haley wiggled her body, wanting to grab Nathan's attention. Taking notice Nathan looked down and smiled at Haley. Turning around, she went back to laying her chin on her hands, enjoying the feel of Nathan's hands rub lovingly on her back. They had made a day of being lazy with one another, and the beach was their first stop. It wasn't a crowded day at the beach, it was just right. They had woken up early, had breakfast in bed and after making love two times Nathan tried to persuade Haley that being in bed was good enough for him. However, Haley, though tempted, wanted to show Nathan more of Tree Hill.

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Nothing can go wrong." Haley mumbled as she flipped her body over, stretching across the blanket. Though he got to look at Haley freely whenever he wanted, he always found himself sneaking glances at her. Whether she was brushing her teeth while standing on her tippy toes, making their bed, or sleeping beside him every night; Nathan couldn't get enough of her. Glancing back at the ocean, he nodded as he replaced his sunglasses back on. Haley sat up, hooking her arm through his and watched the wave's crash on the shore.

"Do you come to the beach often?"

"I try. Never really get to, honestly. I wish I could have more time too." Haley admitted. "I love the beach; I always had this dream that I would get married on the beach." She laughed as if it was a silly idea.

Nathan broke away from the waves and looked at Haley's smiling face. "You- Haley if that's what you wanted than why did you…"

"Did I what?" Haley was oblivious to the connection Nathan was trying to make.

He looked down at the sand castle they had started minutes ago. The moat circled around the semi finished castle. "Marry me like that? I know we didn't know how much time we had before I was to leave but, if you had something set in your mind I would have done something to make it come true."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, stop. We already discussed this. In time we will have that. Now, I have you- and that's all I need."

Seeing he was overreacting, Nathan nodded. He couldn't help it; all he wanted in this world was for Haley to be happy. "You're right. Sorry, I just feel bad at times that I didn't give you that." Nathan entwined their fingers, bringing her hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

"I love you."

Kissing her gently on the lips he mumbled. "I love you too."

Lying back down on their blanket Nathan and Haley talked more about their dream wedding. How Haley pictured it, who she wanted there, what she wanted to wear. Holding hands as they discussed it, Nathan rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on her hand. He listened to her image, and though Nathan had never given his wedding much thought, he found himself picturing and wanting this dream wedding as much as Haley.

"Doesn't that cloud look like a microphone?" Haley changed the subject as she titled her head.

Nathan squinted as he tried to see it. "No it does not." He laughed.

"Come on Nathan, its right there. See it?" Haley tried to point out as Nathan tried to see it.

Watching her hand she traced a distant cloud, Nathan did his best to see what his wife saw. "Than it curves right there, and goes back done. See a microphone!" Haley said. The cloud game went on for sometime, from seeing clouds shaped as a car, a radio, James Stewarts profile, and even, what Nathan said, a cloud that looked like the outline of the Oz skyscrapers.

"Let's go swimming."

Haley jumped up from their blanket as she ran over to the waves, stopping as the water came to her waist. Nathan smiled as Haley swam in the water, clearly she didn't think about how cold it was as her face was frozen in a shocked expression. He couldn't help but laugh. Noticing his sudden burst of laughter, Haley gave him a glare. Swimming closer to the shore as she was now hip deep she motioned for Nathan to come over. Yet, she didn't get the response she was hoping for. Nathan sat still on the blanket as he shook his head in a strict no.

"Nathan! Please, the water is-"

"Cold."

Haley shot him a look. "You get used to it once you come in. But it's nice."

Nathan got up from the blanket, standing in his spot as he crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head once again. "I'm not a very good swimmer."

"You don't have to swim." Haley pointed out, showing she was just standing in the ocean. "Please, I am getting cold now." Haley said sweetly as she crossed her arms over her bikini covered body. Nathan grunted as she brought the attention back to her body. The thought of Haley in her bathing suit had a certain part of Nathan's anatomy twitching. He had to look away, staring down at their blanket which was spread over the smooth sand with their belongings scattered on top of it. Looking around, the beach was oddly not crowded. If he was going to be fool flapping in the water might as well do it with only Haley and two mothers on a play date with their children around. Pushing off his shirt, he let it fall to the floor on top of the blanket and made his way towards Haley.

Upon seeing him give in Haley cheered. Nathan made a face as his body was now covered in the cold Carolina water. "Wow, cold."

"Don't worry you will warm up soon enough."

"I haven't been in the ocean for my own enjoyment since….never."

"Never?" Haley questioned, finding it hard to believe.

Nodding his head he looked at a passing sailboat. "Well, Chicago isn't exactly known for its warm weather." He joked, smiling that lopsided grin she loved. "From there I went straight to enlistment and every time I was in the ocean it was for training or…" Nathan trailed off as memories he would rather leave behind flooded back. Cupping his cheek on her hand, she lifted it up to meet with her eyes. Haley was met with his blue eyes; they reflected memories that he would do anything to get rid of.

"It's okay." She whispered as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You're here. Safe." Using her free hand, she placed it on Nathan's shoulder and used it has leverage. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her legs went around his waist.

"Hm, wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He mumbled against her lips before fully pressing his against hers. He tasted a hint of strawberries on tongue, which he remembered was from their breakfast. His hands ran up and down her back before finding their way to her thigh, resting playfully there. Haley pulled herself closer to Nathan, unable to get as close as she wanted. Nathan pulled back, looking into her eyes, the sadness now gone and taken over my lust. His hand slipped between them as it made its work on pushing aside Haley's bathing suit bottoms.

"Nathan!" Haley half moaned and scolded. She looked over his shoulder to the children and their parents. They were packing to leave, oblivious to the couple in the water.

"Come on Haley, you dragged me to the freakin' ocean, might as well have some fun in it."

Haley smirked at him, as much as she wanted to, she didn't feel comfortable doing something like that in the daylight.

"You're such a man." She teased, as she pushed her body off Nathan, landing in the water with a small splash. "Maybe, if you're lucky, when we get home we can…" Haley bit down on Nathan's ear as she pulled the front of his swim trunks down causing him to groin.

Throwing his head back as she moved away and made her way back to the shore, he whispered, still loud enough for Haley to hear. "Just be lucky I am standing in water that is twenty degrees below zero, or else we would have a more visible picture for those kids."

The two walked back to the shore to their blanket that rested just feet away. After drying up and resting for a few minutes they decided to leave, more to still do. Haley wanted to show Nathan more of Tree Hill, while spending quality time; just the two of them. Leading the way back to the car, Haley held the blanket as Nathan was behind with the basket.

"Look," Haley said softly as she set the blanket down. "These are so beautiful."

"There flowers."

"Yes, there flowers, but they're so beautiful." Haley plucked one of the purple flowers from the bush and twirled it between her fingers. "I wonder what kind they are, I would love to have these."

"Just pick a few." Nathan suggested.

Haley stood up as she put the plucked flower behind her ear. "No, they belong here. I just need to ask Carl." Haley caught Nathan's questioning look. "He's the town's florist, he knows everything about flowers."

Looking down at the flowers once more, Haley grabbed the blanket as she went to the car leaving Nathan behind with the bush. How was he going to tell her? How was he going to break the news to her? Nathans head hung low, closing his eyes, as the words displayed back in his head….

"You deploy in three days."

The letter arrived just this morning, already putting a shadow on the day that had yet begun. But he didn't know when to tell her, how to tell her….this was changing their lives even if Haley had yet to find out about it. Nathan plucked a flower, staring at it for a moment he placed the beautiful creation in his front pocket of his shirt. How do you say goodbye to someone you had just said hello to? Nathan thought as he continued the walk back to the car. The day went in a slow pace, something that Nathan was grateful; putting aside his duty for moments with his wife; his reason for living. After the beach they stopped at the pier for some ice cream. Haley noticed Nathan's closeness since they left this morning. Though she wanted nothing more than to be with him every second of the day as well, every touch and kiss he gave her was filled with desperation, sorrow, need, as if he was….saying goodbye. Haley leaned her head against his shoulder as they licked their ice cream between silence and small conversation.

"Look, the carnivals in town."

"Let's check it out."

Nathan led Haley through the crowd of walking couples and cheerful children as they ran about the carnival.

"You want to try the ferris wheel?" Haley asked as she bit her lip. "Or does fear of flying mix with scared of heights?"

Nathan shook his head as he led her to the line. "No, fear of flying has nothing to do with the heights."

"That's good to know, because I love being at the top of the Ferris wheel. You can see everything! I'm sure we can even see our place." Haley exclaimed as they moved faster up the line.

They made it to the front of the line in no time, and in seconds of their arrival they were seated in a bench.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous." Nathan said with a nervous laugh. "I forgot how high these things can get."

"Don't worry, I wont let you fall." Haley said as she hooked her arm through his.

"Thanks. I'm sure your five foot five and hundred and twenty pound frame will be able to save me." He laughed.

The ride took off lifting them up. The view in front of them became more breathtaking with every lift. Haley showed Nathan every place that could be seen, even their apartment which was barely in view.

"Wow, who knew Luke's place would be the brightest thing from miles." Nathan scoffed.

Haley shot him a glance. "I think it looks beautiful. I can't believe I haven't been to work in days."

"Hasn't been that long, it's not even a week since you were last there."

"True." Haley's voice fell as their bench stopped at the top of the wheel.

Nathan watched Haley's gaze fall onto the café. He had been keeping her away. Nathan didn't realize how much working at the café meant to Haley.

"You know, you could go back. Tomorrow, if that's what you want."

"No, I want to stay with you until you leave. If that's in two weeks or a month, I don't want to waste a day."

Nathan looked away, it might be sooner, he wanted to say. Without another word they enjoyed the pause at the top of the ferris wheel, the sounds of laughter, screams, and carnival rides overtaking their surroundings. But like all great things, it had to end. They reached the bottom of the ferris wheel in a matter of minutes, getting off and setting foot back down on reality. Nathan could feel the burn of the letting as it rested in his pocket shirt, already worn from being open and closed. When he got it he couldn't believe it, how fate was never on his side. His grip on Haley's hand grew tighter as they walked among the game booths that were brightly lit as the sun was finding its way into hiding. They spent hours at the pier, playing games, talking, and being in each other's company. Haley's smile never left her face; it stretched as far as it could go, as she laughed at everything Nathan said. This was happiness; this was what it was like to find something to live for. As Nathan told a story of a dog he once found that would soon become his best friend, Haley found herself lost in his voice. The way he pronounced words, the way he moved his lips, or how his hands helped tell the story.

Haley watched in awe as every corner, crook, and dip of Nathans face was perfect; at least to her. She couldn't find anything wrong, even all the wear and tear of the war had no effect on him. Catching her off guard he looked at her, finished with his tale, and now amused at her crazy look.

"What is it?"

Haley glanced away, embarrassed. "Nothing, just listening to your story." Though husband and wife Haley still was getting used to having a man around in such a way, they only had known each other for a few days.

"So what's next on your list of Tree Hill?"

"It's getting late and I'm getting pretty tired, how about home?"

Nathan laughed. "I thought you said, and I quote, 'I won't rest until every rock and hole is looked at,' that was you wasn't it?"

She pretended to think about it, as if the memory was far off. "Could be, not sure."

He nudged her as a laugh erupted from her. Seeing her eyes fall slowly, sleep taking over them, he knew it was time to go. They had spent the whole day with each other from going to the breakfast at Marty's, than spending a good amount of time on the beach, before they went for a walk in the towns square, and later spending the rest of their evening at the pier. Sleep was bound to come, and it just so happened to find them as their day was unwinding. Pulling her to her feet, Nathan led her out of the crowd and to the nearly empty streets of Tree Hill. The walk was what they both needed from a hectic day; the street lights were on, shining and illuminating on everything in its way. Cars and individuals went past them as they took their time going back home. Hand in hand they walked back home, the quiet time the best part of their day.

Haley looked up at Nathan who was staring straight ahead. Though they had more than a great time together today, Haley felt as if Nathan was elsewhere.

"Hey, you okay?"

Looking down at her, he smiled. "Of course."

"You just seem quiet, that's all. I wanted to make sure I didn't completely tire you out." She teased as they rounded the corner to their apartment.

"Baby, I am a soldier. It takes more than a woman of your size, weight, and energy to tire me out."

Haley smiled. "Okay, if you say so. But you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." His answer simple and plain. Though a smile played on his lips and a reassuring squeeze, it didn't settle her worries, but she took it and left it at that.

They entered the apartment complex just in time as the sun finally settled behind the mountains, covering the town in complete darkness. Still hand in hand, they walked up the apartment stairs before entering their room. Clothes, shoes, and countless other items were shrewd among the floor; being newlyweds, the last thing they did was clean. Haley walked over to the lamps around the room and began turning them on, allowing light to take over the room. Tired as well, Nathan flopped on the unmade bed as he closed his eyes. His feet ached from walking on them all day and his mind still kept pacing with when to tell Haley. He needed to freshen up, needed clean his body before he went to Haley to clean out his mind.

"Hales, I'm going to take a shower."

Haley nodded as she began picking up the clothes on the floor and put it in the hamper. Nathan unbuttoned his shirt and then threw it on the floor before disappearing in the bathroom. She rolled her eyes as she picked up the shirt he just dropped. Nathan turned the water on and let it fall on him, the cold liquid bringing relief to his hot, aching body. He spent a few minutes just standing there, letting the water over take him. How was he going to tell Haley? How was he going to let her know that though the time for them to part was here, that it didn't mean the end? How could he convince Haley that he would come back when he couldn't truly convince himself that? So many questions rose from one letter, from one sentence, and the heartache it would bring would last a lot longer than they could imagine. Shutting the water off, he stepped out the tub before drying himself down with the towel. Wrapping it around his body, he opened the bathroom door.

Haley sat at the edge of their bed, staring at the ground. The presence of Nathan back in the room had no effect on her what so ever. Securely the towel tighter, he walked closer, with caution, towards Haley as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, he finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

And all the thinking of how to tell Haley didn't matter anymore, for she did it for him. Haley held the piece of paper, the worn edges and all, up between her fingers. Nathan froze as he stared at the piece of paper, though he was fully familiar with it.

"I-I I was going to tell you." He began. "I just didn't know how."

She nodded, letting him know that she understood. But Haley showed no sign of speaking, she sat mute on the bed holding the piece of paper in her hands. She fumbled with the letter, torn between what to feel. She needed to make sure it was real but she didn't know what else to do.

"Haley, talk to me."

Looking up at Nathan she blinked back the tears that were forming. Haley shrugged her shoulders, as if the letter was no big deal, but in reality she was trying to be brave.

"Just caught me by surprise that's all. We knew this day would come, but did it have to be so fast?"

Nathan took the letter from grasp and threw it on the night stand chair before enlacing their hand together. Both their hands shook as they did their best to forget of their own feelings and focus on each others.

"I know, I know, but hey," He lifted her chin up so she looked at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

He hesitated just for a moment, but not long enough for Haley to notice. "Promise."

The lump in his throat rose, he was being foolish to promise something like that. However, it was a promise that he would do all he could do to come back. He wasn't going to give up, not when he spent his whole life looking for her. The bedroom fell with silence as Haley was thinking the same thing; she closed her eyes as a life without Nathan could happen. She knew she had to prepare herself in case anything happened, but she didn't want to. Resting her head on his bare shoulder she held back the tears as best she could, letting Nathan see her broken wouldn't be fair to him. He was the one leaving, having to risk his life, and having to do the most unearthly things by honor; she would be strong for him.

"You okay?"

Haley opened her eyes, tilting her head up slightly, and locked eyes with Nathan.

"You're here, so, I'm okay." She gave him a smile, but the force behind it was clearly transparent.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What time will you have to leave?"

Nathan scooted back, motioning for Haley to follow. He laid against the backboard allowing Haley to curl up at his side. His hand rest on her hip as he tried to sound as casual as possible, though the idea of leaving her was weighing heavy on his heart.

"Usually it's around the afternoon, but official word is never sent until the day before."

"Will you be able to write?"

Nathan looked down as he tried not to breakdown right there and then.

"Of course, whenever I get a chance to sit down I will write. You will write?"

Haley hugged his torso tight as she nodded into his chest. "Every day."

* * *

Luke snuck another glance at her as they turned into another aisle. The store was fairly busy but they eased in and out of the grocery aisles with no problem. Haley pushed the cart as Luke filled it up with necessities for the café. Haley had greeted him as she walked into the café, when he asked if she wouldn't mind coming to the market with him she didn't protest, but pushing the cart filled with groceries had had Haley in a complete daze. He hadn't said anything and continued his shopping, but he could tell something was up with her. Approaching the store attendant Luke rang up their purchases as Haley stood by the door and waited patiently.

Grabbing the three bags he smiled at her before nodding towards the door. Haley grabbed one bag as she opened the door and walked out on to the busy sidewalk.

"So were you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Haley, almost startled by the sound of Luke's voice looked over at him as she sunk down in her coat, knowing she was caught.

"How could you tell?"

Turning the corner of the towns square towards the café he laughed. "I don't know, it could have been the fact you have been mute or the tiny act of dazing off."

"That obvious, huh?"

"A little; what's wrong?"

Grabbing hold of the brown paper bag, she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Nathan got his letter for deployment yesterday."

Lucas stopped as he watched Haley hold back the real emotions she was feeling. He knew Haley well and he knew that she always fought to stay strong in any kind of situation, she never allowed herself to become vulnerable.

"I'm sorry." Luke said sincerely. "When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow actually, probably around noon."

Luke closed his eyes as he balanced both the brown paper bags in one arm as the other wrapped around Haley's shoulders bringing her close. He knew that though he would go to ends world to make Haley happy and bring some kind of comfort for her- it wouldn't make it go away. Even he had to admit that he could tell Nathan and Haley were good for each other, though he strayed away from the word perfect contrary to what everyone else in town thought.

"That is soon, you going to be okay?"

"I have to be."

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to, especially something you're not ready for." Luke led them down the street where the café was located. "I'm here for you, just like I have been since we have known each other."

"Thanks Luke, you know I appreciate everything you do for me. If it weren't for you, who knows where I would be right now."

He grinned at her, pulling her along the sidewalk. Haley took this moment to think about how she would move on after Nathan deports tomorrow. She thought of how she would go back to the café, using it as an excuse to pass the time. Though she had to admit she did miss it, the way life used to have simplicity to it, but never for a second would she regret the sudden turn her life had taken. Looking up she stopped in her tracks as the vision in the display window took her off guard. She never believed in love at first sight when it came to things like this. From the girls at work or around town they went on how you would know when you found the perfect dress, but Haley always found it completely fairytale like; not for her. But right now, this wedding dress displayed in the window, she knew. The white was breathtaking but not blinding, the seaming and beading was brilliant, almost unbelievable. Haley hadn't realized she was staring until Luke waved a hand in front of her face.

"You want to go in? I think your blocking the sidewalk this way."

Haley looked away from the dress. "What? No, its fine, I just…that's such a beautiful dress."

Luke looked back at the dress and he couldn't help but smile when he pictured Haley in it. "Sure is, want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll come back when I really need a dress."

Luke nodded as he continued the way to the café, in a matter of minutes they arrived at the café. Luke opened the café door, letting Haley go inside. Inside the café darkness filled it, besides the small emergency light Luke always kept on at the entrance. Haley quickly found the light switch and illuminated the café with bright lights. Lucas had already made it to the bar placing the grocery bags on the counter. Following close behind Haley mimicked his actions and began helping with unloading the bags.

"How is Nathan by the way?" Luke asked though he found himself caring less.

Pulling out a package of salt she smiled upon his name. "Good, he's actually with his unit right now, they wanted to do one last fun hooray before they all left."

"Won't they see each other tomorrow?"

"No, not everyone is leaving on the same time or day."

Luke nodded as he threw the empty bag away. Haley picked up a few items that Luke had just purchased and waked around the counter to put them in place. As she did this Luke had turned on the small radio he kept behind the counter, the music filling the area around them. Haley turned it up slightly as she lost herself in one of her favorite songs. The ballad brought back memories that seemed a lifetime ago; her first night up on stage, meeting Nathan, how could this just be a matter of days ago? She had to admit, she did miss being on stage, and she planned on going back as soon as she could.

"There was something I wanted to ask. Considering that Nathan leaves tomorrow I'm throwing a small farewell party for him." Haley watched Lucas lift his eyebrows; he knew where this was leading too. "Listen, he doesn't know anyone in town, and I wanted him to leave town with encouragement and memories from his last night. Will you please come?"

Luke pretended to wipe down the counter. "I don't know if I want to intrude." In reality Luke wasn't sure if it was a good idea, considering what their last conversation was like.

"No, you wouldn't. I know Nathan would love to have you there. He really wants to get to know you, please? Think about it at least."

Luke hung his head for a quick second as he rose it up, smiling at Haley.

"Fine, I will think about it."

Haley hugged Lucas as she smiled. "Thank you! It's at seven tonight at Le Dernier Moment."

"Seven. Tonight. Le Dernier Moment. Got it." Luke tapped his forehead, as if saying he made a mental note of it.

Haley's smile was contagious, she couldn't stop smiling and in no time Lucas joined in. They didn't say much as they smiled at one another, but the meaning behind their smiles was something completely different. Luke knew better, he knew that Haley could never be his and that he had to learn to accept that he wasn't her caretaker anymore, but ignoring his feelings was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. At least, try to do.

Before Haley could step back Luke brought his hand up and cupped Haley's face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. Haley's smile vanished as she stood mute and frozen in her position. She wasn't blind, she knew Luke's feelings but never once had he done anything to go forth with it. Though she could be reading much into this, maybe it was being married, but this didn't feel anything friendly. Haley stepped back, watching Luke's hand fall back to his side as he stuffed it into his pocket, almost embarrassed. Grabbing her purse, she held it tight in her hand as she backed away making sure she had a smile on her face. No matter what his touch meant, whether it was exactly what she thought or the opposite, she would never make Lucas feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"Okay, so I hope you come. I have to get going. Bye."

Haley turned and headed out the café door. Finally outside, she took a deep breath of the cold afternoon air. The fresh air helped her clear her mind, helped her regain composure, and avoid the one thing she needed to face with Lucas. Soon she began walking down the path Luke and her were on minutes before, her heels clicking on the wet pavement with such a tatter.

She turned the corner and instantly came face to face with the beautiful image she had seen earlier. This time, without groceries in hand and Lucas rushing her along, she stepped closer to the window and looked at the wedding dress with greater concentration. It was long, full at the bottom, a long train attached at the back, as the real beauty took action at the top. It was strapless but the tasteful and right amount of lace wrapped around the chest and shoulders. She could picture herself in it, walking down an aisle to Nathan…Nathan. Haley came back down to reality as she took a step back. From behind the dress at the store counter, a young, beautiful woman with brown hair walked around into view as she carried some material with her. Looking up she met eyes with Haley, the woman rose her hand up and waved. Haley waved back before walking back along the sidewalk. The walk back to the apartment loft didn't take long; she was there in front of their apartment door before she knew it. Unlocking their door she walked in to find Nathan standing in front of Haley's powder mirror, bending down a good three inches to get a better view of his outfit.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Nathan stood back up as Haley crushed herself against him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she nuzzled her head into his chest. Nathan was here now, and she needed to make every second with him count. She hadn't cried since he told her last night of what was to go down tomorrow, Haley wanted to be strong, not only for Nathan but herself. Nathans arm held her close as he could sense what was going on in her mind. Pulling away, she leaned up and kissed his lips, though simple she paused for a moment letting their lips linger against each other. Every touch, every kiss, and every look she wanted to remember, wanted to keep.

"I need to get ready." With that said, Haley walked into the bathroom where she kept her dress for tonight hanging.

She undressed in a daze; her dress fell down to her feet with a small flop, she slipped off her heels, as she unhooked her jewelry with effortless moves. Grabbing the dress from the hook she stepped into the opening, pulling it up over her body. The dress was red with a black belt around the waist. Haley slipped her arms into the sleeves, which dipped at the front and sides. She was one who always dressed modestly but ever since she met Nathan she founds a new side of confidence in herself. Reaching behind her she tried to button her back, she twisted and turned, but she couldn't find a right angle to button the dress up. Haley opened the bathroom door and walked towards Nathan who was slipping into his black dress shoes.

"Do you mind?" Haley asked as she turned around.

"Sure."

Nathans hands reached to the buttons and its opening at the opposite end. He pushed the black buttons into the cloth opening one by one. Haley stood with her back to Nathan as he continued to help dress her. Then Nathans hand brushed along Haley's back and the action alone unleashed Haley's tears. Not seeing it at first, Nathan finished the last button before noticing Haley's shoulders shake.

"Haley-"

"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry. I'm really trying to be strong, but I can't." She broke out as she turned around and faced him. "I feel so selfish for crying, whether you see me or not. You're the one leaving to fight for your life and my own! You're going to war; leaving family and friends, your home, and here I am crying over my own pain."

Nathan pulled her towards him, letting Haley soak his new shirt. He kissed her crown as he did his best to keep it together.

"Look at me Haley and listen closely." Nathan directed with a friendly smile. "I would be offended if you didn't cry. Your right, I'm leaving to a war, and leaving a lot of things behind." Looking off for a moment he thought wisely about his words. "However, it's different now. Before I just fought to prove I was a good soldier, however, now I am fighting to survive. To bring myself home, for you. I never had someone to leave behind, never had someone who cared that I was going to be gone for a period of time. I never had that, but now I do and- it only makes me stronger. It makes me feel somewhat better that I know I will be missed."

Haley nodded as another sob broke through. Nathan brushed away the tears as grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

"Hey, none of that. Tonight we will go out, have fun, and not worry about tomorrow."

Haley smiled as Nathan always eased her, even when the situation was about him. He was a true solider, off the battle field and on.

"So wipe those tears away," Nathan started as he leaned down on one knee in front of her putting on her heels. "So we can get ready to make the town jealous with how good we look."

Haley laughed at the thought, causing Nathan to grin from ear to ear.

"There it is. Don't ever hide that smile."

* * *

They took a cab to the restaurant, the couple in the back seat dressed in their best outfits. The restaurant was packed as a full band was up on stage and playing with power and energy.

Hand in hand, Nathan and Haley walked into the restaurant immediately spotting their reserved table that had a few people already seated; two guys from Nathans unit where joining them, as a few girls from the café tagged along as well. Haley didn't see Lucas, though she didn't expect too. Nathan pulled out Haley's chair as she took a seat. Taking the seat next to Haley, Nathan joined in on the conversation that was already taking place. They ordered drinks and appetizers to get the night started. The band played some of the greatest hits of that year, reminding everyone at the table of where they were and who they were with when they heard it for the first time. Since Nathan had just come back from his last deployment Haley helped him with certain songs. The night had got off to a great start, and for the first time since yesterday, Haley didn't think about what tomorrow or the days after would hold.

Nathan held Haley's hand the entire time, whether he was talking to Haley or the others at the table. Over the first they danced, talked, and enjoyed themselves.

"I'm going to the ladies room." Haley whispered into Nathans ear as she got up.

Haley walked down one of the corridors and entered the ladies room. Inside she quickly refreshed up from all the dancing and hot lights. After a quick stop she walked back out the corridor and spotted him. Lucas stood with a small package under his arm as his eyes scanned over the dance floor to the tables on the other side.

"You made it."

Luke turned around to find Haley walking towards him.

"I did. You look really beautiful." He gestured to her dress with his package.

Haley picked up her dress from the sides as she titled her head. "Thank you."

"I'm not going to stay long, just a quick drink, hand over the gift, and I'm gone."

Haley grabbed hold of his arm as she began to lead him to the table. "If you say so, but I know you Luke, you like to have more than a quick drink."

He laughed but quickly found it seizing as they approached the table. Nathan was having a conversation with a buddy from his unit as he looked up, caught off guard by Luke.

"Luke you know Catherine and Jane." Luke nodded as he waved to his waitresses. "This here is Ryan and Tony, they both are friends from Nathans unit. Guys, this is my friend Lucas Scott, he owns the Lights and Stars café."

The men shook hands as Haley took her seat next to Nathan once again. Nathan watched in silence as Lucas said hello and sat down in the empty chair. He had no harsh feelings towards this man but he knew where his true intentions were about it. However, he did feel bad for the last conversation he had with him. It was his fault; he brought it up in such a way that for Lucas to bite back was necessary. He watched from the corner of the table as Lucas talked to Ryan about something, while Haley was talking to Jane across the table. His eyes diverted to Haley as she laughed and smiled throughout her conversation with Jane. This is what he should be worrying about, but the more he worried about Haley as he was away the more he thought of Lucas.

"Oh honey, Lucas got you something."

Lucas looked at Haley before he looked at Nathan, seeing the confusion and surprise across his face.

"You did?"

Luke looked down at the gift and shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing special, something to help you while away."

Nathan reached over as Luke extended the gift out to him. The package was rectangle and a little thick. It was wrapped in wrapping paper, though it could be easily seen that a man had wrapped it. Peeling the paper off in pieces the present came into view.

"It's a stationary. Has all that you need for a proper letter; envelopes, stamps, paper, and a pen." Luke pointed out. "I figured you would need it to write to Haley."

"Thanks, this is very kind of you." Nathan said as he reached over to shake hands with Lucas.

Haley could see the tension and awkwardness in this exchange, though she knew they both were trying.

Soon, the awkward exchange was put into the past, for now, as they night resumed. Jane, Ryan, Tony and Catherine paired off and made a date at the dance floor. Haley than excused herself as she saw another girl from the café at the bar. Nathan and Lucas were alone at the table. Luke did his best to keep his body pivoted the other direction, avoiding any kind of conversation. Taking a deep breath and swig from his scotch, Nathan bent over the table.

"Thanks again for the gift, I really appreciate it."

Luke turned around and held up his glass. "No problem."

Taking their time alone to his advantage, Nathan went forth with his favor. The one thing he put thought about in and hoped it would go as well as he pictured.

"I know you love Haley-"

Lucas smiled as he shook his head, turning away to ignore the comment.

"I can't change that nor get mad at you for that." Nathan looked over at the bar where Haley was. "How can anyone resist."

Turning around Luke slammed his glass down as he was now upset, or always have been and was just now showing it.

"Look, save the pep talk, okay solider?"

Nathan set his glass down as well, pushing it away. "I just want to say…" He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, not wanting to ask this but knowing he had to. "Will you do me a favor and watch Haley for me as I am away?"

There he said it. Nathan waited for a response as Lucas looked at the table, swirling the liquor in his drink.

"I've been taking care of that girl ever since she moved here." Luke stated. "And I don't need permission from you to continue doing that."

He had it. Nathan had explained that he knew what Lucas really felt, but didn't bother to change it. He let it known that he was putting the only important thing in his life in Luke's hands, even when he didn't want to do that. Now Lucas was mouthing him off.

"I'm trying here Lucas but you're making it extremely hard." Nathan gritted through his teeth.

Luke scratched the back of his head. "Okay, let me just say this." Luke stood up and grabbed his coat. "Goodbye."

Turning around he ran into Haley. "You leaving already?"

"Yes, I stayed longer than I was supposed to." Leaning down he placed a kiss on Haley's cheek. "I will see you later James."

"Scott..." Haley corrected but Lucas was already gone.

Turning back to Nathan at the table she could feel the tension still in the air. Taking her seat by Nathan she ran her hand over his hair, which was ruffled and out of place. Her hand fell down to his forehead where the lines were still visible. He sighed under her touch, the light, cold feel of her hand.

"You okay?"

Nathan shook his head as he stared off into the dance floor.

"I am trying with Lucas, Haley. I swear I am, but I have to be honest it is taking a lot out of me."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan sat back as he told Haley. "Though I am married to you, I-I feel like I'm fighting to keep you."

"Nathan!" Haley said shocked. "Fighting? Against who?

"Lucas, the whole goddam town! Every since we married I have been told how I am not good for you, how someone else in this town should have been with you. I love you but maybe everyone in town is right."

Haley shook her head; she could not believe she was hearing this. Nathan had stated some facts; she couldn't deny that some believed she should have ended up with someone locally, that talk of Haley marrying Nathan was just to encourage her youth. But, she couldn't let him go off believing that.

"No, they are not right!"

"How do you know? Maybe me leaving will open your eyes up more."

"To what?" Haley nearly yelled. She was frustrated and she could see Nathans frustration seeping through as well.

"That you deserve a lot better than me. You deserve that wedding on the beach, a family, a stable home and life. I hate knowing that I am hurting you. I don't want to put you through me going away or me possibly not coming back for god knows how long!"

"Nathan I knew all that when I said I do. I knew all that! If I had a second thought about it I would not have said yes."

The music was starting to die down. Haley and Nathan sat quiet as the others began to take a seat back at the table. Feeling tired and just wanting to be away from the noise, Nathan let it be known that Haley and him were calling it a night. Saying their goodbyes they walked back outside and climbed into the next available cab. The cab ride home was quiet, a first for the two. This time the silence that fell upon them wasn't filled with comfort or peace, it was tension and unsaid things. Haley looked over at Nathan who was staring out his window, weary in the face. Her heart went out to him; he had found something to live for and everywhere he went people constantly made it aware that he didn't deserve this. She had to let him know, she had to let him understand that regardless of what people said all that mattered was what they wanted.

"I don't want to fight," Haley's voice now raspy. "I don't want you to leave with this as your last memory of me. But I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about, that you shouldn't be worried about what others believe or want. All that matters is us."

After a few seconds Nathan turned his head from the window to his wife. Though fixed prim and proper for the night, her eyes expressed something different.

"I understand that you and I will go through a lot more than others considering how we went about our relationship so fast and you being in the army, but…I would fight with you every night of our life together as long as you are here with me." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sliding closer to him, Nathan lifted his arm as Haley curled in his side. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I should apologize; I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"You have every right. This is marriage, we will have blow ups, discussions, talks, fights- all shapes and forms of communication. The important thing is we have communication."

Nathan nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. "I guess I don't know a lot about marriage."

Haley giggled softly. "Don't worry I will walk you through it."

Pulling her closer, Nathan and Haley sat in the back of the cab. They passed shops that were just closing, have been closed for sometime, or were open and welcoming customers still

"So do you want to do anything before we call it a night?"

Titling her head up as she pushed her lips out, coming off in deep thought.

"There is one place in mind."

Haley moved from Nathan to the cab driver. She told him the location of this new direction as she pointed to the shortcut he could take. Having told the driver Haley sat back next to Nathan and waited for them to arrive. It was something special that she wanted to share with Nathan. It had caught her by surprise earlier today, and this was one of the many perks of marriage; you got to share things like this with one another. The cab finally arrived at the destination pulling to the sidewalk. Nathan looked out.

"It's closed."

Haley smiled as she motioned for him to exit. "Doesn't mean we can't look, come on now."

Nathan exited the door, extending a hand out for Haley. He helped her out and together they stood on the sidewalk.

"You can go ahead." Haley said to the cab driver as she took out a few dollars and handed it to him. With a nod the man drove away leaving the two standing alone on the sidewalk. Nathan looked at the empty street, according to Haley there was only one or two streets that closed completely weekdays and weekends. They were usually streets that were filled with shops such as customary clothing, shoes, or other necessities like so. Looking around Nathan turned to find Haley staring at the window display in front of them. Standing next to her he smiled at wedding dress that was illuminated by the full moon.

"Isn't it beautiful? I just can't help but stare at it."

Interlacing their hands together Nathan smiled before looking down at Haley. "I can't either."


	6. Best Not To Think About It

**Thanks for the reviews. Didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would. Lol Well, I guess you can't win them all! I added a synopsis to my new story, besides Fumbling Towards You, called Lovesick Mistake it is under my profile. Hopefully the first chapter for both of those will be up by the end of next week. Enjoy!**

**Also, I noticed in the last chapter I had Haley introduce Lucas as a Scott, sorry! My mistake, I didn't realize I did that. You all know in this story he is a Roe. Haha so, if you didn't notice- good, if you did, now you know. **

* * *

The department store was busy. Countless women went up and down the room, trying to hunt down whatever it was that they came in search for. Haley had been in the store for nearly twenty minutes and hadn't gotten the courage up to ask the employee what she wanted. She never had been in this type of situation, not that it was one; just Haley made it out to be one. She was in the right section, but she couldn't find the piece she was looking for that she had spotted in the department's monthly catalog. Opening the thick catalog once again, Haley skipped the pages before finding the item of her desire. It had said it was in stock, and the catalog had just come out two days before. The grip on her paper bag tightened, it making a crunching sound as it pushed against her chest, as she walked over to help desk with caution. Inside the bag was three months worth of envelopes, paper, stamps, and set of new black pens. Nathan was leaving today, in just a matter of hours he would be gone. Haley wanted to make his last hours with her, in freedom, were perfect.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Haley jumped from the sound of the lady's voice. She turned and faced a round, older woman. She wore the proper uniform that indicated she worked here. The lady eyed Haley as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I-I was looking for this particular item."

The sales woman took hold of the catalog that Haley handed over, pointing to the piece.

"Oh, why of course, right this way."

Haley followed the woman to the back where the fitting rooms where located.

"Take your clothing off in this room and I will bring you the item. Any particular color?"

Haley set down the bag and her handbag on the little seat that resided in the small fitting room. Color? Thinking about it, a smile came upon her lips as she remembered. "Do you have it in dark blue?"

The plumped woman nodded as she smiled along, her cheeks showing as two small dumplings on her face. The lady left closing the door behind her. Haley took off her small hat, her gloves, and unbuttoned herself out of the dress before placing each item carefully on the stool by her bags. Haley had left Nathan home alone this morning, needing to do a few errands before they would have to go to the train station. Nathan was asleep when she left, but she knew in a matter of minutes after she left he would be up. A small knock at the door got Haley out of her thoughts as she called out for the sales woman to come in. The old lady handed Haley the item.

"Would you like some help?"

"No, no thank you." Haley smiled as hugged the silky cloth against her chest. "Do you mind waiting though? I would prefer if you rang me up."

The woman nodded and closed the door behind Haley, leaving her to change.

Haley tried on the outfit and found herself not recognizing her own reflection. It wasn't too much, which was what she was looking for, but it provided a new side of her that Nathan would be the only man to see. Liking it, she quickly unchanged and returned into her street clothes. Once her hat was place back on her head she proceeded with to the checkout excited but dreading her way home. It had been raining all week in Tree Hill, with a few occasional sunny days; the rain would somehow take over by the end of the day. Today was no different and ironically provided the perfect mood for the events that would come in just hours. She decided to walk back to the apartment, needing the fresh air and noise to keep her from fainting. Not having anything to eat all day, Haley found other ways to keep her spirit up until the very end.

She rounded the corner of their street. Across the street where another set of apartments was located a taxi was parked. Haley stopped as she couldn't help but watch the bittersweet goodbye between the solider and the woman. For a brief second she saw Nathan and herself, saying goodbye trying to make each kiss, touch, and look memorable for it could be their last. The idea had Haley's head swirling as she felt her knees give in, she collapsed against the wall. The tears were coming, her throat closed as she was trying to be strong. The slam of the door from the taxi got Haley to look up. There, waving with the woman was a little girl and boy at her side waving off the taxi, watching it disappear down the street. A clap of thunder rang around her as the rain began to pour once again. Grabbing her keys she unlocked the door to the stairs and rushed in.

She passed by some neighbors as she made her way up the stairs to the second floor. Shifting the bag to the other side she unlocked their door and entered. Nathan was nowhere in sight, yet the sound of the running water from the sink was heard, letting her know where Nathan was. Haley quickly rushed to her table pulling open one of the small drawers and drew out the papers she had already began writing on. Late last night as Nathan fell asleep she used the free time to begin writing her first letter to Nathan. The first of many. Knowing she didn't have much time, Haley quickly scribbled down her last thoughts before she slipped the three page letter into the cream envelope. Rummaging through the drawer she pulled out a picture she had saved for this purpose and slipped it in with the letter before sealing it.

Just as she put the letter into her clutch the bathroom door swung open.

"Hey, didn't hear you."

"I just got in. I picked up lunch for us as well."

Nathan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips landed just above her left eyebrow as he held the towel around his body.

"Do you want me to add mustard to your sandwich?" Nathan asked as he went to the bag.

Haley grabbed the department store bag and slipped it behind her back as she backed her way into the bathroom.

"Actually, I need to change first. I don't want to eat right now."

Before Nathan could turn around and question her Haley had disappeared into the bathroom and began to take off her clothing. She was nervous; a mixture of many things ran through her. Mainly because this was the last time Nathan and her would make love, and she wanted it to be perfect. She pulled the silk fabric out of the bag and began working it over her body. Looking at herself in the mirror she pulled out the bobby pins from her hair, leaving her hair down in small, gentle waves. Grabbing her robe from behind the bathroom door she wrapped herself in it. She could hear Nathan walk around the room as she wiped her eyes away from any tears or distraught makeup from earlier. Opening the door Nathan stood by the small chest of drawers holding a rectangle shape paper in his hands.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking at the train ticket one more time; see what time we have to be there."

Haley watched Nathan place the ticket back on the table where his polished shoes were.

Her hand was shaking. Holding the rope to the robe to steady them she walked towards the bed and took a seat. Nathan ran a comb through his hair as Haley watched him. He could sense her eyes on him and it made him wonder if she could feel his whenever he took moments like this and watched her.

"You finished packing?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, I just packed what I could into my duffel bag." He pointed to the door where the green, worn out bag was at. "I hope you don't mind that I leave the rest of my stuff here."

Haley smiled as she laughed. "Of course not, this is your home too."

Nathan made a face, he felt embarrassed. "Right."

"Your clothes ironed already? If not I can do that."

"No, I got it. Thanks though."

His eyes locked with hers through her reflection in the vanity mirror. Neither said a word, finding peace in this small embrace. Setting the comb down, Nathan messed his hair up as he ran a hand through it. He hadn't started getting ready, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had three hours until he was to leave or that he was avoiding it all together. To his right was his uniform, ironed and ready to be worn, while on his left was a picture of Haley and himself at the pier just days ago. Nathan found himself standing between two worlds that he made a vow of devotion to, yet only one was something he would truly die for. With one last look at the photo he turned around, holding the towel to his body as he made the move to sit down next to Haley. But as soon as he sat on the bed Haley darted up. Nathan smirked as she moved so fast away from him.

"You okay?"

Haley smiled back, nodding, as the butterflies presumed their fluttering in her stomach. Her trembling hands pulled at the robe, untying it, and letting it fall open. Haley kept her eyes on Nathan as she slipped the robe off, her blue slip and garters now visible for him to see. She couldn't help but smile as the revealing had Nathan eye wide and mouth open. The slip she had purchased was exactly what she was looking for; it was tasteful but very much revealing. It hung to her curves stopping just a little past the hip as the dip on the neckline suppressed normal necklines. Nathan shifted his seating on the bed as he felt a familiar twitch occur underneath the towel. Haley stood a few feet away from him unsure of how to appear sexier, but little did she know it didn't take much for Nathan to see her as sexy. Nathan let out a shaky exhale as his arousal was clearly visible. Haley smiled, walking towards him, as she saw the effect she was having on him. She ran a hand through his still wet hair, grabbing a hand full as she titled his head up. They locked eyes, brown with blue, passion and need. Nathans hand instinctively trailed up Haley's body, resting at her hip. The cool of the silk slip upon his warm hand was driving Nathan insane. Bending down her lips found Nathans as she crawled on the bed, straddling his towel covered half. His erection was obvious even when concealed by the towel. Their lips caressed one another, slowly and gently, neither wanting to rush this moment. It was the last time they would be able to be with one another and there was no way that they were going to rush it.

"God, you're beautiful." Nathan whispered once they broke apart.

The blush crept on her pale cheeks creating a new color of warmth. Nathans hand brushed along it as his other wrapped tighter around her waist. Sneaking a hand between their bodies she loosened the towel before pushing it aside, leaving Nathan exposed to her. He smirked as he stood up, pulling her closer as she wrapped her legs around Nathans waist. The rest of the towel fell off his body and to the floor where a pile was forming. Haley gasped as Nathans hands trailed along her smooth legs, up her thighs, before slipping under the slip and gripping the sides of her underwear. The ache between her legs intensified as Nathan cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to his naked body. Nathan turned them around and laid Haley back on the bed, her body bouncing slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was growing heavy. And seeing Nathan, hovering over her naked with a lustful look in his eyes, she felt herself grow wetter. Grabbing hold of his neck she drew him closer attacking his lips with such need, it scared both of them.

Nathan pushed Haley's slip higher as he ran his hand over her body. He didn't have a plan, just the need to feel her, anywhere and everywhere. Leaning down he kissed her knee before the inside of her thigh, and giving her a small glance, on her soaked underwear. Haley moaned as she felt Nathans lips right there, her hands balled the sheets. Nathan inhaled Haley's unique scent, engraving it in his head. His thumbs took hold of her panties and slid them slowly, it drove Haley mad. Haley was exposed to him, minus the slip that was now bunched up around her breasts. Seeing it as a barrier, Haley sat up quickly and pulled the silk cloth over her heated body and let it fall from the tips of her fingers. There in the mid morning, with the rain falling outside, Haley and Nathan resided on the bed trying to hold on to each other for as long as they possibly could. Nathan dismissed the separation as he kissed Haley, gently pushing her back down. The cold sheets against her back and against his arms provided a drastic temperature considering how hot their bodies were. Nathans lips kissed their way along her jaw line to her neck, before stopping at her pulsing point and nibbling the skin. Haley arched her back, her hands immediately holding on to Nathans bare back. His teeth tugged at the heated skin before his tongue came to smooth over it. Haley couldn't take it anymore and she lightly pushed her hips up pressing them against Nathans hard erection.

He moaned against her neck as he resisted the urge to just sink himself deep into her heat. Yet Nathan wanted this night to be the pivotal and best moment they would ever experience together. Even being with Haley the heavy weight on his heart was more poignant than ever. He would be leaving soon, he would have to say goodbye, and he wanted their last few hours together to consist of their love in the most emotional and physical adaption possible.

Nathan lifted his head up, his arms like bars at each side of her head. Haley's face was flushed as her hair fanned around her head. Nathans breathing was coming out in palpitating rhythm as his eyes raked over her features.

"I love you."

Haley nodded as she leaned up and kissed his chin, his right side of his jaw and kissed his ear before whispering, "I love you."

Nathan groaned from her declaration, along with Haley gently grabbing hold of Nathans firm buttocks and pulling him to the place she wanted to feel him at.

Leaning in, he kissed her in such a way it made Haley begin to cry. Her throat began to tighten as the pain in her heart was becoming unbearable. Her hold on Nathan tightened as he began to move in her. Pulling away he looked down at her, seeing how she was losing herself in this moment; just what he was doing.

"Haley," His voice was raspy.

Her eyes opened as Nathan still continued to move within her. Their bodies glided together in perfect unison, every thrust set off the tiny undoing's that would lead to their release. He couldn't find any words to say to her, this wasn't the time for words; that would be needed soon- not now. Now was about expressing the raw emotion that lay deeper than words; the very emotion that made their blood boil and their heart skip a beat.

His thrusts started out slow gentle and continued to be that way for some time; both savoring their joint bodies as it created pleasure that neither could fathom. They worked together, gliding with one another, and breathing the same air. Nathans thrusts were no longer gentle and slow, but changing into a new pace. The bed began to creak with the change of pace and angle. Haley moaned as she felt the tip of Nathans head hit the back of her inner walls. He pushed himself deeper as he pressed his forehead against Haley's. Nathan groaned when Haley's feminine muscles clenched and unclenched around his length, pulsing more warmth around him. The pain was no longer there, there were no thoughts of this being the last moment between them for some time and instead, it was about being with each other to the fullest. The fog that surrounded them in a thick cloud of ecstasy was heavy and consumed them.

"God," Haley moaned as Nathan thrust the same time he pinched her pink, protruding nipple. Haley's head rolled back as the pleasure coursed through her body. "Nathan."

His movements were quick but fulfilling in the most surreal way. Nathan was going over the edge as he was surrounded completely by Haley in every way. The warmth of her core around his length, the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist, and the electric touch of her hands running everywhere on his body. But most of all it was the claim she had on his heart that made it that more pleasurable. Haley loved him, and he loved her. It would be like this every day after his return, but for now it was the tiny moments they stole together from the world.

Something took over him; he found himself pounding into Haley watching as the tears that had escaped Haley's eyes began to dry as she moaned her approval to Nathan. She held him tight, lifting her hips to bring him deeper.

"Haley" Nathan panted as he felt the final strings of his orgasm break off.

Haley pulled him in for a kiss, their mouths open as they both came. They could taste each other release as they breathed in one another. Haley's grip on Nathan didn't budge nor did Nathan move from his spot. They stayed still for a few minutes as they knew reality would creep back in the room.

* * *

The cab bounced lightly as Nathan threw his bag in the back trunk. Haley sat still in the back seat as she watched the rain fall down lightly now outside. They spent the last few hours together in bed, rotating between making love and talking about anything that entered their minds. In no time, the clock struck closer to the departure time and reality came knocking at the door. Haley sat in a pale blue dress with white gloves and a small pin hat to finish the outfit out. The cab driver waited in the front for Nathan to return. The trunk closed with click and Nathan entered the back seat besides Haley.

"Wilmington Train Station on 40th avenue and Central." Nathan directed the cab driver as he closed the door. Immediately Haley turned to Nathan reaching for his hand and interlacing them.

Haley hadn't said a word since they got up to change, she was afraid to open her mouth and instead of saying something encouraging she would cry. Nathans hand tightened its hold as he placed their interlaced hands on his lap. The matching pale blue purse Haley held with her other hand carried a few things she would have to use when they arrived. Inside were tissues, for she knew no matter how brave she thought she could be the tears would come. Along with the tissues was a tube of lipstick, and most importantly her letter to Nathan. The train station was just outside Tree Hill, about fifteen minutes, roughly. They had just a few minutes to spare with one another, but neither could say anything. They enjoyed how the train station was in a different city- their time together was expanding.

Looking to his side, Nathan watched Haley look out the window in a daze. This was hard on both of them; it broke his heart that he was leaving her so soon.

"How about a game?"

Haley showed no signs of engaging in conversation just yet, instead she looked at him curiously. Nathan took this as a good sign; he had to let Haley know that she could still live her life now as he left and if anything were to happen to him.

"We name cities in order of the alphabet, get it? Like 'a' is for Anaheim." Nathan explained. "Your turn, what's one for 'b'?"

Haley just stared and in one small move she went back looking at the scenery passing them outside the window. Nathan felt his heart break and before he could turn to the window on his side he heard the small voice.

"Boston."

He smirked as he turned back towards her. Haley was now facing him as she gave a smile of her own.

"Chicago."

"Denver."

They continued to name cities in alphabetical order as the cab drove closer to the station. After they finished a quick game they talked of various things. Haley told a story of how she had a dog named Mr. Waffles when she was younger. Nathan smiled at her the whole time, regardless of the tale she was telling, he couldn't help it. He listened as she told of how she got a black eye from playing with the boys in neighborhood. Than Nathan talked of how he got stuck in a tree when he was just a boy, only climbing it because he wanted to prove to the neighborhood kids that he could do. Haley laughed as he explained how he got out; it ended with him running home in just his underwear. The tension had subsided and found a release. It was there but it wasn't taking over their last moments anymore. The driver titled his head to the side and called out that they had arrived. The tales seized as the moment they both feared had arrived. Nathan dug in his pants and paid the driver for his service before opening the door and helping Haley out. Grabbing his duffel bag and swinging it over his shoulder he reached for Haley's hand. They walked into the tall, spacious yet very crowded station hand in hand. Nathan held Haley tight and close as they passed groups of people saying goodbye to loved ones. Husband's fare welled wives, brothers said goodbye to brothers, and friends wished the best to friends. Everywhere they turned were masses of people, Nathan pulled Haley along until they found a small clearing by the awaiting train.

Haley stopped in the small clearing and Nathan turned around quickly without a warning sign and pulled her small body to his and kissed her. Haley opened her mouth and welcomed his warm, moist tongue, and they quietly moved together. Nathans duffel bag fell to the ground by their feet as he pulled Haley closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley held tightly to her purse but snaked her free arm around Nathans neck leaning into him. Their kiss tasted of sadness, need, desperation, and in that realization Haley began to cry. Her throat tightened as she tried to swallow the lump that fought hard to move up. Nathan pulled away after he left a small kiss on her lips.

"I will come back, Haley."

"Is that a promise?" she choked.

"As long as you wait for me."

Grabbing his face in her shaking hands she brought their foreheads together, eyes remaining locked with one another. "Always and forever. I will wait for you."

The first whistle blew, echoing against the walls of the station. They had ten minutes left; time for them was almost up. Nathan and Haley stood in their spots unsure of what to do next. Nathan took hold of Haley's hands that were on his face and wrapped his warm, rough hands around them, holding them to his chest.

"I will write to you the first chance I get, the first chance I know our mail post."

The tears fell almost willingly, needing to escape the confinement of Haley's eyes as she nodded. Nathan lifted one hand, still holding Haley's, and wiped the falling tears away.

"Listen," Haley looked up at Nathan, his thumbs wiping the tears. "This has been the best week of my life. The absolute best moments of my being. I will never forget it. I started this week not having anything than," Nathan bent down, kissing Haley's cheeks that were already tear stained. "I met you. Now I have something to live for and..die for."

His words made her smile, she felt the same way. But his last sentence didn't settle right with her, it wasn't until a few seconds later that Haley knew what he was doing even if he didn't know he was doing it.

Haley shook her head. "No, stop that Nathan Scott. Do not say goodbye to me!" She cried out. "Do not say goodbye to me! You will come back, I know it!" Her voice gave in as she began to cry against Nathans chest. He hugged her, holding her close.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to comfort Haley. But he couldn't hold it in, and his eyes welled up with tears, one escaping. Nathan swiftly wiped it away with the back of his hand; as if it never existed.

"I'll never say goodbye to you. Ever." Nathan stated.

Haley nodded, doing her best to have some composure. "I have something for you." Nathan watched as she opened her clutch and pulled out an envelope.

Taking it in his hands now, he clutched to it, holding the sealed envelope to his chest. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision momentarily before Nathan blinked them away, not wanting his last look at Haley blurred.

"Read it when you absolutely can't feel me anymore. In this letter, my own words, you will be reminded." She ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you and I will wait for you."

Not wanting to lose it, Nathan stuffed the letter into his front pocket. The second whistle blew; five minutes remained for the couple. Nathan stiffened at the sound; he looked back at Haley as a new set of tears fell down her face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Nathan said looking into her eyes as Haley let out another sob. "Be safe, take care of yourself; I asked Luke to keep an eye on you." He confessed. "Go to him when you need help, no matter what it is, understood?"

She nodded her head frantically as she wrapped her arms around Nathans uniformed body. They held onto one another for the last few minutes they had together. Nathan engraved everything about her in his head, the way her body fit against his, the way she bit down on her lower lip, how her hair smelled of flowers, the sound of Haley laughing or the sound of her voice, the beautiful sounds she made as they made love, and most of all, how she looked at him. He held on to her, onto these memories, knowing they would be the only things to keep him alive and going.

Than the minute whistle blew sending soldiers running around, quickly saying goodbyes and making their way to the train's entrance as the roar of the engine began.

Nathan and Haley pulled back, yet only far enough for Nathan to lean down and give Haley one last kiss. They didn't care who was around or watching, it was only them in the steam of the train in the middle of the station. Nathan kissed her senseless, tongues found each other, teeth bumped, and lips swollen. Pulling away as the conductor yelled for the young men to hurry up, Nathan couldn't help but keep going back to kiss her. Every time was some place different; her lips, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, until the whistle blew one last warning. Nathan grabbed his duffel bag as he made his way to the train entrance.

"I love you Haley Scott." Nathans said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"I love you Nathan."

Already halfway in Nathan couldn't let go of Haley's hand. He couldn't breakaway, no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't go, please." Haley found herself begging with a sob.

Nathan closed his eyes as her words hit him hard. He opened his eyes to find a broken Haley. The tears were no longer controlled, her eyes swollen already, and her voice raspy.

"I have to-god, I wish I didn't." Nathan kissed her knuckles. Then it hit Nathan, he could easily step off this train and leave. Run. Anywhere, he didn't mind, didn't care, all he wanted was Haley. They could hide out for some time, Luke would help them. Yes, that's what he could do, should do. At that moment Nathan decided he could do it, all he had to do was take two steps forward and he would be off the train. Nathan stepped forward but immediately felt pushed back as the last second soldiers began to run in. Nathan lost Haley's hand as she was pushed back by the soldiers barging in the train. Nathan watched as she disappeared back into the crowd.

Haley's eyes darted everywhere in search for Nathan, he had just vanished. Stepping to the side where a few soldiers had pulled down the windows of the train and waved to loved ones, she found him. He had set down his bag and opened his window. The train began to move, finding a small speed. Nathan looked at Haley, as she stood helpless in a middle of other wives, friends, and family saying goodbye. Haley began walking with the train, keeping Nathan in her eyesight. Yet, the train gained speed, though she tried to keep up it was impossible. Nathan was gone.

Haley felt the sudden pain of Nathans absence as the trains steam engulfed her.


	7. A Letter From Me

**It has been such a long time since I updated this story, or any of my others, school has been hectic but now that things are slowly down I finally have some time to write! Hope you guys are still interested lol**

**I will be updating New Way Home VERY soon, and also the first chapter to my two other stories very soon as well.**

* * *

The white walls blinded Nathan as soon as he entered the door. Aligned among the walls and center in perfect rows were the bunk beds that Nathan found all looked the same, regardless of where his location was. A few men had already situated themselves on a bed, their bags thrown on top of the neatly made beds or items placed on top of the newly polished side tables. Nathan picked one of the lower bunks and placed his duffle bag on top before sitting down himself. The train had taken him from North Carolina to New York City, from New York his unit went to the nearby air force field and flew to the southern eastern corner of England. He has been to England on a few occasions before, but only to rest up before leaving once again. A few men entered the room, greeting Nathan as he began pulling various items out of his bag. Taking hold of his bathroom necessities the sound of strong steps grew closer as they made their way from the empty corridor to the vast room.

"Private Scott."

Nathan looked up and quickly stood up as they exchanged a greeting.

"Sergeant Major Collins wants you to report to his office."

Nathan merely nodded as he followed Corporal Smith without a word. Countless things raced through Nathans head as they continued the walk to the Sergeant Major's room. He just got here, just entered his room, just seconds ago placed his bag on the bed he claimed; what could he have done to be asked to report? Turning around the corner Smith led Nathan to another hallway furnished with pictures, small hallway tables, and cushioned couches.

"Take a seat; I will see if Sergeant Major is ready for you."

Not bothering with taking a seat Nathan leans against one of the lightly, cream colored walls. This part of the building feels warmer, in such an odd way, a more comforting place- almost like home. Home. Nathan closed his eyes as the word immediately flashed Haley's face in his mind. It was impossible to believe that less than 48 hours he had been in Haley's arms- now he was in a place he knew he had to be but so longed to be away from.

"Private," Corporal Smith motioned for Nathan to enter as he stood aside.

The room was fully furnished, radiating such warmth and comfort that Nathan was hit with his tiredness right away. The carpet was a deep red, almost burgundy, as the drapes around the windows matched the color. Paintings and awards hung from the walls bringing more life to the room as various other items built character. Sergeant Major noticed Nathan enter and stood up.

Nathan stopped just feet away as he saluted the Major.

"Private," Collins nodded as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Take a seat."

Sitting on one of the cushioned chairs he sat upright waiting to hear what this was about.

Opening a small, wooden box Collins extended it out to Nathan as he motioned to the imported cigars inside. Politely, Nathan shook his head as he waved off his no. If Sergeant Major Collins was offering him a cigar something serious was about to be discussed.

"You've been under my watch for what, two years?"

"That's correct sir."

Placing the cigar box down on his desk, he crossed his arms. "Do you enjoy the army?"

For the first time Nathan hesitated with his answer. This wasn't the first time the question had been asked and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but every time the question came up his answer was simple; yes. He enjoyed it, in fact, he couldn't see himself anywhere else. That was before Haley, and now, knowing how life could be with someone to love and be loved by- Nathan wasn't sure the army was his place anymore. Now, he saw Haley. Waking up in a bed shared with her, going out to eat and asking for a table for two, and touching her stomach to feel their child kick- these were the things Nathan saw his life shaping into. However, Nathan was also a man of his word.

"I do. I enjoy defending my nation and my fellow citizens."

Collins nodded as he pointed to Nathan. "I can tell. You're not like the other Privates that I have met and worked with." He said as he motioned outside the window where Nathans fellow soldiers walked under the cloudy evening. "You take charge, your quick on your feet, and you even have a bright yet steady mind."

"Thank you sir."

Collins took a deep breath before removing himself from the edge of the desk and took a seat next to Nathan. Collins relaxed more as he positioned the chair to face Nathan as he leaned closer to Nathans confused look.

"Just going to say it, son, I brought you in today to see how you would feel to become a Sergeant."

The confusion that took hold of Nathans face quickly diminished as surprise came into play.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say a Sergeant, sir?"

Collins laughed. "Yes, a sergeant, level E-5. I believe you have what it takes to go even higher, but lets start you off here first."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief as the news was still settling in, he let out a grunt of happiness and disbelief. How was he capable of skipping so many ranking levels, he didn't know he was capable, nor if he wanted too.

"Sir," Nathan stood up as he extended his hand out. "I will be honored and grateful for this opportunity."

Collins stood up with a gentle laugh. He took Nathans hand as he eagerly shook it. "That's great to hear. I know you just arrived and I don't want to take away from your last free hours of rest. Why don't you follow Corporal Smith to your new room and we can discuss this more over breakfast tomorrow?"

Nathan nodded his agreement. "Sounds great sir, thank you."

With that said the door opened with Corporal Smith standing at the door, waiting for Nathan to follow. Turning to Corporal with a smile, Nathan quickly found it softening as he could tell that Corporal heard was clearly not impressed. How could he blame the guy? Smith signed up for the army a year before Nathan, and now, Nathan was in a higher ranking than Smith in just a matter of time. Saying his goodbye to Collins he followed Smith out the door and down the hall to where he once thought he would be staying at. Retrieving his duffle bag Nathan quickly found himself surrounded by some of his friends that congratulated him with praise and jokes. After promises of telling the story of his promotion tomorrow, he was on his way again to his new room.

It resided in a corridor he had never been in before. Smith led him to his room, and with a small bye, left down where they had came from. Though the room wasn't as extravagant as Collins office, it was so much better than the loft where the rest of the Privates resided in. The walls were decorated with a few paintings and few windows. The bed was bigger than the normal, and it was a lot more spacious. Nathan placed the duffle on a small foot stool by the radio. Taking off his hat he threw it on the small table before shaking off his jacket. Nathan found himself relaxing as he began to settle in. Looking around his room he quickly found himself attracted to the view from the window just to the left of his bed. He was able to see the ocean lining, trainee planes flying overhead for a quick afternoon practice, among other things. Life was moving all around him and though he wanted to be able to move on with them- he couldn't ignore the ache that held on him. Nathan moved the jacket from the table to the bed causing the envelope to fall to the floor. Letting go of the jacket Nathan picked up the envelope and immediately smiled; it was from Haley. Not only did he remember the letter she gave him moments before he left, but it smelled just like her.

Sitting on the side of his neatly made bed he opened it carefully. Before he could read the letter a picture of Haley fell from the envelope. The black and white photo showed Haley smiling brightly at the camera. Taking it in his hand he gave the photo a good look over, engraving this face deeper into his mind, before setting it by the lamp on the night stand. Opening the letter he began to read…

_Dear Nathan,_

_You're gone already, though as I began to write this letter you were still here asleep soundly in our bed. However, by the time you read this we will no longer be sharing a bed, at least, for some time. I miss you. I promised myself I would try to write about all the positive things that are happening here yet, I am unsure if it is all I can write. I have the need to let you know how I hurt, how I love you, and how I need you back. That would be okay, right? _

_I have decided if I will go back to the café next week. I do miss it. Have you ever heard of that? Someone missing cleaning up tables and serving food? It's all I have ever known. Maybe, just maybe, I will go on stage and sing once more. That's where I will feel you the most; singing our song, feeling your eyes on me, and remembering that walk home. Though every moment with you is my favorite moment, the night where everything changed…I like to live that over and over again._

_Remember I am with you, remember that I miss you, remember that I love you, and remember that I am waiting for you._

_I have to go, you coming out of the shower. But I will take care of myself, and our home. _

_I love you. I miss you. Come back to me. _

_Always and forever,_

_Haley_

Folding the letter back into its original shape Nathan slid it back into the envelope not wanting the last item he had of Haley scent to disappear on him. Her words rang repeatedly, '_I love you. I miss you. Come back to me.' _And he would, he would come back. Placing the letter next to Haley's picture, he took hold of his hat and left down the corridor.

She loves him. She misses him. She wants him back.

That was all Nathan needed to keep him going.


End file.
